The Signs that can't lost
by GobletDraconis
Summary: Hermione membuka perlahan kancing lengan Draco, menarik lengan kemeja itu keatas. Dan Hermione berjingit hampir berteriak. Di lengan Draco ada tanda kegelapan. Hermione tahu Draco dulu adalah pelahap maut. Tanda kegelapan di tangan Draco tak seperti yang lain. Tandanya masih terlihat baru berwarna hitam legam baru dibakar. Ada kemerahan disekitarnya bahkan tanda itu terlihat timbul
1. Chapter 1

**Ini ceritanya setelah mega war di Hogwarts. Tahun ke tujuh Hermione dan kawan-kawannya yang sempat tersendat gara-gara perang besar antara Voldemort dan Harry Potter. Prof Snape gak meninggal dia masih hidup karena saya gak kuat kalau Prof Snape gak ada hehe**

**Ini Fanfic pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau fic ini terlalu memuakkan. Saya cuma pinggin cerita Harry Potter tetep ada meskipun udah tamat. Semoga kalian suka, Selamat membaca :D**

**Semuanya Punya J.K Rowling**

Ini adalah akhir sekaligus awal yang baru. Perang besar telah berakhir dibawah kemenangan Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived. Semua telah beakhir dan kita yang benar akan selalu menang meskipun harus ada perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang begitu besar.

Hogwarts rusak berat akibat peperangan itu. Korban bayak berjatuhan, dan semua yang mati melawan Voldemort adalah ksatria tangguh. Mereka berani melawan takdir. Sekarang akan menjadi awal yang begitu fantastis. Aura kegelapan sudah hilang, status darah telah dihapuskan dan semua akan berjalan indah. Tapi benarkah akan menjadi lebih indah? Takdir yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts Harry? Ku kira kau akan menerima tawaran menjadi Auror itu. Mengingat tawaran itu tidak memerlukan tes, dan kau juga payah saat menghadapi tes-tes tertulis dari pihak kementrian." Sesaat setelah Harry dan Hermione sampai di The Burrow, Ron sudah mulai mengoceh dengan nada sama seperti ibunya .

Belum sempat Harry protes, suara lain sudah menimpalinya.

"Dia belum rela meninggalkan Ginny, Ron" Goda Hermione sambil terkekeh jahil.

Trio Gryffindor ini akan kembali untuk melanjutkan tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts yang tertunda gara-gara Voldemort si hidung pesek itu. Mereka akan kembali dan memulai tahun terakhir yang pastinya tak akan setegang seperti saat Si pesek masih ada.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang tau segalanya, Mione. Kudengan kau menjadi Ketua murid putri tahun ini." Harry memulai pembicaraan mereka disela waktu makan siangnya.

Ron yang sedari tadi makan dengan lahap kini, mulai berhenti memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya "Apvaa? kwaftak mebevritahukfu mione" –Apa?kau tak memberi tahuku mione-

Hermione memutar matanya bosan. Sampai kapan pria ini bisa menahan untuk tak bicara saat mulutnya sedang penuh. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan kebiasaan menjijikan itu tak pernah hilang.

"Berapakali kubilang Ron. Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara" Dia mendengus kesal "Ya benar aku menjadi Ketua murid putri, Harry! Ini suratnya. Kau pasti yang menjadi patnerku" Hermione berkata cepat tak sanggup menahan rasa senangnya.

"Tidak, bukan aku patnermu Mione. Lagian aku tak akan mau untuk menguras energiku untuk melakukan patroli seperti tahun ke lima lalu"

"Bukan kau?"

Harry menggeleng. Hermione menoleh ke arah Ron yang tetap makan dengan lahap sambil tersenyum, terlintas dipikarannya kalau Ron akan menjadi patnernya mengingat dia adalah orang yang tangguh saat berperang. Tapi setelah mengingat begitu bodohnya sahabatnya ini Hermione tak yakin. 'Tak mungkin Ron' batinnya.

Besok adalah hari terbesar mereka semua yang akan kembali ke Hogwats. Dunia sihir akan berubah selamat tinggal Voldy tampan. Stasiun King cross 9 ¾ sudah penuh dengan banyaknya para murid yang siap untuk pulang ke pelukan Hogwarts tersayang. Perjalanan menuju Hogwarts sungguh menengangkan pemandangan indah, euforia kemenangan masih terasa disini. Semua sangat antusias bercerita tentang semua peristiwa saat voldemort kalah.

"Ku dengan Malfoy juga kembali" terdengan nada Ron begitu muak.

"Sudahlah, Ron. Ku harap kau masih ingat kalau dia dan ibunya yang membantuku" Jawab Harry santai.

"Kau terlalu cerewet, Ron" Ginny adik perempuan-ron- satu-satunya ikut bicara.

"Yap, sampai kapan kau akan terus uring-uringan, Ron"

"Kalian mengapa membela ferret itu"

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sikap Ron ini. Tapi Hermione juga memikirkan sesuatu apakah Draco akan berubah? Lalu ia kembali ke bukunya. Draco memang berkali-kali menunjukkan pronya terhadap Orde. Hanya saja tertutup akan statusnya sebagai pelahap maut. Draco tak memberitahu pada Bellatrix saat Harry yang mukanya rusak tetangkap di Manor padahal ia tahu. Draco mencegah saat Creebe akan membunuh Harry. Draco tak membunuh Dumbledore. Draco tak berniat menjadi pembunuh. Harry tau itu semua. Perjalanan dihiasi dengan guyonan Ron, Harry, Ginny. Apalagi Ginny dan Harry terlihat begitu mesra. Ron hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena Ginny yang notabene adiknya sendiri terus membela Harry dan menyudutkan dirinya Sungguh hiburan yang sangat lucu. Mereka sungguh terlihat begitu senang.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Hogwarts. Dan entah apa yang Merlin rencanakan Trio Gryffindor ini bertemu Draco sang Slytherine. Tapi tak ada lemparan ejekan yang terdengar sungguh mengesankan. Sampai akhirnya

"Well, kenapa kau kembali ke sini pirang? Tak malukah kau. Menyedihkan" Nadanya sungguh membuat orang yang diajak bicara itu hampir mau menonjok tepat di mukanya. Tapi ia tahan. Harry menyikut Ron.

"Oh, morning Redhead. Tak bisakah kau tutup mulut saja?" Draco menjawab dengan nada datar dan dingin khasnya.

"Harusnya kau tak usah kembali kesini. Kau sungguh tak pantas"

Draco melempar deathglarenya ke Ron. Dia mati-matian menahan emosinya saat ini. 'Kau tak akan pernah mengerti Wesel bodoh' batinya. Kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harry dan Hermione.

"Hey Potty, Semak. Lama tak jumpa. –Harry dan Hermione mendengus tak berubah rupanya- Terimakasih Potter aku hargai semua yang kau perbuat"

Harry dan Hermione yang awalnya kesal kini bengong. Ada yang berubah dari Draco. Nada bicaranya berubah dan dia bisa mengucapkan terimakasih! Sungguh mencengangkan. Sesaat kemuadian Draco pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau percaya itu, Harry? Dia berterimakasih" Alis Hermione bertautan.

"Ya, ini sungguh kemajuan. Kurasa dia akan berubah"

"Dia masih mengejek kita kau ingat! Tak akan ada yang berubah dari Malfoy" Sungguh Ron sepertinya sangat benci pada pangeran Slytherin itu.

Semua murid berkumpul di Aula besar untuk makan malam. Sambutan kepala sekolah mengema suara Prof. Mcgonagall terdengan begitu berwibawa. Acara selanjutnya ada penyeleksian asrama untuk murid kelas satu. Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh saat nama asrama disebutkan.

Prof. Snape ada disana. Semua orang telah mengetahui tentang kebenarannya bahwan Snape adalah salah satu mata-mata Voldemort. Ia berhasil selamat dari serangan Nagini berkat Hermione. Semua orang menyanjungnya tapi ia masih saja seperti dulu tak berekpresi. Sedangkan di sebrang meja Gryffindor para Slytherin juga ikut merayakannya. Hanya seorang yang terlihat sama datarnya seperti Prof. Snape siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy. Hermione sedari tadi memperhatikannya, ia tahu kalau Draco sekarang tertekan, apalagi statusnya yang pelahap maut terus menempel. Banyak yang membencinya khususnya para Gryffindor.

Tepuk tangan meriah sangat terdengar keras. Sortir Cap juga berulangkali berteriak

GRYFFINDOR!

SLYTHERIN!

HEFFLEPUF!

RAVENCLAW!

Tawa bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah para murid kelas satu. Mereka berhasil masuk ke asrama yang mereka inginkan. Hermione menatap murid kelas satu teringat akan dirinya dulu. Tapi tak berapa lama ia mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke pemuda Slytherin Draco Mlafoy, tampaknya Draco sangat tak antusias ia hanya bertopang dagu dan melamun. Hermione masih menatapnya.

Ditengah riuhnya tepuk tangan para Gryffindor karena ada murid lagi yang masuk di Asrama itu tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan.

"AAAAGGGGHH!"

"Kau tak apa Drake?" tanya Blaise

Draco tak menjawab hanya memegang tangan kirinya. Rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhnya. Erangan kesakitan terdengar lagi. Hermione yang mengetahui itu terlihat bingun .Tak terlalu terdengar memang, karena tepuk tangan yang terus bersautan. Hermione memandang pria itu, tampak raut kesakitan yang sungguh-sungguh 'Ada apa sebenarnya?'

Tiba-tiba Draco berlari keluar Aula Besar. Sambil terus memegang tangan kirinya. (Read:Meremas kuat) langkahnya sedikit goyah. Blaise langsung beranjak dan mengikutinya.

Hermione bingung ada apa dengan tangan Draco? Tadi dia tak apa. Mengapa sekarang dia seperti begitu kesakitan? Bahkan berjalanpun tak bisa setegap biasanya.

Tanpa sadar Hermione beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Mione?" tanya Ginny

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, Gin. Tunggu sebentar"

Ia tak menoleh dan berjalan setengah berlari. Ginny mengira mungkin Hermione sedang kebelet puup hehe.

Hermione berjalan lebih cepat berlari malahan karena dia kehilangan jejak Draco. Tiba-tiba ada teriakan lagi. Teriakan yang sama seperti yang ia dengar dimeja Slytherin. Dia makin memacu larinya mengikuti suara teriakan itu. 'Dari koridor dekat kelas Transfigurasi' batinya.

Ia kemudian berhenti mendapati dua orang laki-laki disana.

"Ada apa? apa yang terjadi Zabini?" tanya Hermione

Draco tak memedulikan siapa yang datang. Ia terus menahan rasa sakit di tangan kirinya yang sekarang menjalar ke dada. Badannya pun merosot.

"Aku tak tahu, Granger. Tiba-tiba dia seperti kesakitan"

"Ayo bawa ke Hospital Wing"

Tangan Hermione mencoba menggapan lengan kanan Draco. Tapi Draco menepisnya kasar.

"Pergi dari sini bodoh! Jangan sentuh tubuhku"

"Aku hanya membantumu idiot"

Mata Draco menatap tajam ke arah Hermione. Nafasnya berat tersenggal-senggal. Draco menerobos meninggalkan Hermione dan Blaise.

"Antarkan aku.. ke asrama.. Blaise" ucapannya tersengal-senggal.

Hermione menarik sekali lagi lengan pemuda itu. Ia tak takut, yang ia lakukan sekarang benar. Hermione harus mengantarkannya ke Hospital Wing titik!

Draco berontak. Tapi rasa sakitnya terus menjalar membuat badanya limburuk. Blaise dengan cekatan menangkapnya.

"Tak. usah ikut. campur, Granger. Pergilah. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu." "Cepat antarkan aku ke asrama, Blaise. Sshhhhitt" Draco terus menahan sakitnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin. Mata Hermione terus memandangi punggung pria itu. Jalannya sungguh goyah seperti akan pingsan.

"Kau kenapa mate?" Tanya Blaise

**TBC**

**Gimana?** **dilanjutkan? ini fic pertamaku semoga kalian mau menerimanya. Jelekkah? kalau emang jelek bilang aja gak papa, mungkin ada yang mau memberi ide juga gak papa. Review ya :D terimakasih **

**Love**

**GobletDraconis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini ceritanya setelah mega war di Hogwarts. Tahun ke tujuh Hermione dan kawan-kawannya yang sempat tersendat gara-gara perang besar antara Voldemort dan Harry Potter. Prof Snape gak meninggal dia masih hidup karena saya gak kuat kalau Prof Snape gak ada hehe**

**Ini Fanfic pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau fic ini terlalu memuakkan. Saya cuma pinggin cerita Harry Potter tetep ada meskipun udah tamat. Semoga kalian suka, Selamat membaca :D**

**Hiraukan Summary nya!**

**Semuanya Punya J.K Rowling**

**Ratingnya bener T kan? Ingetin kalau udah melenceng.**

Draco berjalan seakan tubuhnya akan roboh kali itu juga. Tapi ditopang Blaise. Matanya terus tertutup meresapi rasa sakit yang terus menjalar bahkan Hermione berani bersumpah kali ini kulit Draco yang pucat semakin terlihat memucat seperti tak dialiri darah, urat-urat lehernya tercetak jelas. Hanya napas memburu yang memperlihatkan kalau dia masih hidup. Sesekali dia merintih. Dua pemuda itu terus berjalan sesekali Blaise membenarkan posisi Draco yang terus mau merosot ke tanah. Mati-matian Blaise memapah Draco.

"Selemah ini kah kau? Jalanmu seperti wanita mate, apa aku harus mengendongmu?"

"Damn! Tutup mulutmu Zabini. Atau mulutmu yang lebar itu kujahit" Draco mendesis tajam.

"Dia terus memandangmu, Drake"

"Aaaarrggh! ssshh! Percepat langkahmu!" Pekik Draco, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan kemana pembicaraan ini. Rasa sakitnya sudah menguasai.

Meskipun sakit tetap saja aroganya tak pernah berkurang sebutirpun. Khas Malfoy sekali.

**Hermione Pov**

Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hermione?! kenapa kau ada disini mematung sambil memandangi punggung rival terbesarmu yang berjalan terhuyung seperti sedang ada badai yang mengombang-ambingkannya, dan kau memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan kau peduli padanya. Oh Merlin! Sepertinya Hermione sendiri yang harus ke Hospital Wing untuk memastikan bahwa ada yang salah dengan kepalanya.

Hermione kembali ke Aula besar jalannya seakan terus menyepak udara, hidungnya kembang-kempis menahan kesal bahkan diameter hidungnya sedikit bertambah beberapa milimeter. 'Mau taruh dimana muka ini' batinnya gusar. Tindakan bodoh yang mencoba peduli pada sang Slytherin itu sungguh diluar akal. Peduli pada musuh. Mantan musuh mungkin.

.

.

"Mione sudah selesai? kau puup lama sekali"

Mata Hemione membelalak, dari tadi ia kesal dan sekarang ada pertanyaan konyol yang mengawali kedatangannya "Siapa yang puup?!"

"Tadi berjalan cepat bahkan berlari, seperti lagak orang yang kebelet pup dan hampir keluar. Memangnya kau dari mana sampai tergesa-gesa?" Tanya Ginny polos.

"Mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal, Gin" Jawab sekenanya dan langsung mendaratkan bokongnya dengan apik ke posisi semula yang tadi ditinggalkan.

"Lihat Harry seberapa pengecutnya para Slytherin itu, beraninya kembali kesini. Dasar ular bersisik licik" Whoa well done Ron kau kembali menyulut api.

"Tak banyak yang kembali kelihatannya. Ini sudah berakhir Ron"

Harry menyerigai sesaat tanganya langsung terjulur ke arah salah satu piring. Ron menyadari sesuatu spontan mengikuti arah pandagan Harry voila! Tanganya ikut terjulur.

"Ini milikku." Lidah Ron terjulur mengejek sobatnya

"Kau curang, aku yang pertama melihatnya!"

"Ohh enak sekali potongan terakhir ini, kau lihat sausnya Harry so hot"

"Diam Ron, itu milikku. Kau sudah memakan tiga tadi!"

"Lihat Harry, warnanya merah mengkilap mulus" Kau harus melihat mimik Ron sungguh mengelikan sambil menjilat bibirnya. Ugghh mengelikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, kalian seperti bocah" Hermione memutar bola matanya. Seperti biasa acara perebutan makanan yang tersisa. Kali ini sosis pangang jumbo. Dan selalu berakhir dengan kemeangan ditangan Ron sang pelahap makanan. Kali ini memang Ron yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada mulut yang menyambar sosis di garpu itu.

"Maaf Ron aku belum mengisi perutku dari tadi hehehe" Hermione nyengir sambil mengusap saus disudut bibirnya.

Harry dan Ron mendelik sejadi-jadinya makanan terakhir yang eksotis hilang ditambah lagi Hermione mengambilnya dengan cara sungguh diluar Hermione yang biasa.

Aula besar sudah tak seriuh seperti tadi. Tak ada tepuk tangan yang menggema. Yah, acara penyortiran asrama sudah berakhir. Kini giliran Prof. McGonagall memberikan pidato singkatnya seperti biasa untuk mengawali tahun ajaran yang baru. Senyumnya terus terkembang bahagia. Matanya menyapu ramah para murid baru dan para Gryffindor. Ini dia masa tanpa The Dark Lord Voldemort.

Suara menggema seantero Hogwarts.

"Tahun ini sudah ku putuskan siapa yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid Putra dan Ketua Murid Putri…"

Baru setengah kalimat itu berjalan semua murid sudah berbisik menebak-nebak. Dan bila diakumulasikan suara-suara itu bisa terdengar sekeras anjing yang menyalak.

"Kau makin tenar, Mione" Harry tersenyum menggoda.

"Haa ya! semoga saja kau masih sudi memberi contekan untuk tugas essay yang sedang menanti meskipun sibuk"

"Yep benar Ron" Harry dan Ron ber hi-five

"Akan kupastikan kalian ku detensi jika melakukannya" Alis Hermione terangkat serigainya muncul. "Btw siapa partnerku?"

"Mungkin Goldstein Ravenclaw, sepertinya murid Ravenclaw yang akan menjadi pertnermu mengingat untuk mengimbangi otakmu yang super besar itu" Jawab Ron enteng.

mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah lehernya

"ATTENTION!" Suaranya melengking indah sampai semua murid terpekakkan telinganya. Kali ini suara-suara mulai hilang senyap. berdehem sejenak merapikan jubahnya.

"Untuk Ketua Murid Putri akan ku serahkan kepada salah satu murid dengan otak cerdas.." Kembali bisik-bisik muncul diantara para Ravenclaw. Yang notabene adalah manusia cerdas dengan intelegensi yang tinggi. Tapi ternyata mereka meleset "yaitu HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER"

Tepuk tangan menggema dan yang paling terdengar keras adalah dari meja Gryffindor. Sedangkan para Slytherin mengernyit jijik tak ada yang bertepuk tangan. Satupun.

"Kita akan dikepalai muggelborn. Hell no!"

"Apa-apaan ini lelucon konyol!"

Protes-protes terdengar dari sebrang meja Gryffindor. Sedangkan di meja Gryffindor semua menjabat dan menepuk hangat pundak ke Hermione.

Hermione maju kedepan dengan senyum terkembang. Merona merah, semua menatapnya.

"Dan untuk Ketua Murid Putra akan ku serahkan pada seorang murid dengan kehebatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi, dia salah satu pahlawan…"

Ron dan Hermione serempak bersama semua murid mengalihkan pandangan dari ke seseorang. Dan orang itu hanya bingung

"Apa?" dia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Pahlawan dengan kehebatan tinggi tentu kau!" Ron menyahuti.

"Tidak bukan aku"

"Mungin ini kejutan Harry"

Tapi semua berubah setelah Negara api menyerang. Eh salah (garing ya hahaha maap ye wkwkwk) Tapi semua berubah sejak suatu suara melantun keras diataran semua suara yang saling saut menyahut.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Para mata kemudian kembali keasalnya saling memandang temannya.

"WHHAAAAAAT!" Pekikan keras Ron mengawali keheningan. Matanya melotot hampir keluar. Semua Gryffindor juga melakukannya mata. Meloto sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan seorang gadis yang tadi tadi maju dengan senyum sumringah berganti mimik sama melotot dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya.

Sedangkan dari belakang meja Gryffindor serigai muncul, tepuk tangan menggema diikuti siulan.

"Apa-apan ini lelucon konyol!" Komentar yang sama dari orang yang berbeda. Kali ini dari para singa yang terperangah.

"Pahlawan dengan kehebatan tinggi. Draco? Apanya yang pahlawan?" Seamus berkata seakan baru melihat dia melihat Voldemort dengan hidung mancungnya.

Slytherin menatap tajam ke arah Gryffindor masih dengan serigainya seperti berkata 'Welcome to the hell, baby'

Murid-murid Gryffindor menatap dari Prof. McGonagall ke Hermione ke Harry ke para Gryffindor dan kembali ke Prof. McGonagall. Mereka menganggap Prof. McGonnagal terkena kutukan Imperius entah siapa yang melayangkan. Tapi tak ada yang aneh. Terus ada protes bahkan dari asrama lain.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai mereda, mereka mencari-cari orang yang tadi panggil tapi tak menemukannya.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Ulang Prof. McGonagall

"Dia tadi keluar aula besar bersama Blaise Zabini, Profesor" Jawab salah satu Slytherin Dephne Grangrass.

"Hmmm baiklah kurasa kalian akan melawatkan acara sambutan singkat dari dua ketua murid. Kembalilah menikmati hidangan. Selamat malam" Prof. McGonagall menutup pidatonya.

Bisik-bisik riuh masih terdengar seakan dunia baru bergoyang hebat.

"Mrs. Granger kau boleh kembali. Setelah makan malam tolong ke ruanganku bersama Mr. Malfoy ada yang harus dibicarakan." Kata Prof. McGonagall sambil menyerahkan dua lencara Ketua Murid.

"Baik professor tapi kurasa Malfoy sedang tak enak badan. Er- tadi mukanya.. pucat" Air muka Hermione menunjukkan kehati-hatian, berucappun seperti takut salah.

"Oh benarkah? Kau bisa menjenguknya kalau begitu, kalau memang kondisinya tak memungkinkan bertemu, Anda dan Mr. Malfoy bisa keruanganku besok setelah makan siang"

Hermione memundurkan kepalanya kaget "Menjenguk?" Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil.

"Tentu saja kalian akan lebih akrab dengan begitu, kata kunci asramanya adalah -membisikkan sesuatu—Theblesingbasilisk."

"Haruskah professor?"

"Yah harus! Lencananya harus sampai hari ini juga malam ini tepatnya. Paham." Senyum yang dari tadi terukir di paras wanita tua itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan yang menuntut. "Layanggkan saja pengurangan poin atau detensi besar-besaran jika mereka akan membuat onar. Tapi kupastikan mereka tak melakukan itu, iyakan Severus"

"Ya sepertinya begitu"

'Ya sepertinya begitu' batin Hermione jawaban apa itu tak menenangkan sama sekali.

Hermione kembali ke posisinya tadi di sebelah Ron. Matanya masih membelalak tak percaya. Kawan-kawan seperjuangannya hanya bisa menatap kasian teman mereka akan disandingkan dengan binatang buas ular bersisik ganas. Tapi bukan itu masalah Hermione saat ini.

"Mione aku tak salah dengar partnermu si pirang itu? Oh bersabarlah mione" Harry menepuk bahu sobatnya tanda simpati.

"Kurasa jika kau salah dengar berarti telingku juga sama bermasalahnya dengamu, Harry. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu Mione" Ron ikut bersimpati.

Mata Hermione masih terbelalak masih belum sadar atas semua ini. Harusnya dia bersenag hati karena dia menjadi Ketua Murid Putri tapi sekarang malah terkejut bukan main. Oh sungguh dunia sihir mulai gila sepeninggal Voldemort itu.

Semua mencoba menenagkan Hermione. Akhirnya dia mulai sadar dan hanya tersenyum terpaksa ke teman-temannya itu.

"Aku harus pergi, ada tugas dari Prof. Mcgonagall"

Jalannya lemah. Perlahan kadang melamun. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap Hermione dan menambah semangatnya. Harry dan Ron sebenarnya ingin ikut membantu tapi Hermione melarang dengan sadis.

Hermione ingin segera menyampaikan lencana milik Malfoy sebelum semua murid Slytherin kembali ke asramanya. Tapi dia terlalu terlarut dalam keterkejutannya sampai sudah banyak murid yang kembali ke asrama termasuk Slytherin. Sepertinya mereka mencoba kembali cepat ke asramanya untuk mencari Draco Malfoy sang pangeran Slytherin itu.

**Hermione Pov**

_'Oh tidak aku harus mendatangi sarang ular berbisa. Merlin siapkan peti matiku sekarang juga' _Dibenaknya terus saja terjadi perang batin.

_'Bagaimana bisa aku harus menjenguk ke asramanya'_

_'Nyawaku benar-benar dalam bahaya'_

_'Profesor kau mau membunuhku dengan mejadikan ku umpan ke Slytherin itu'_

_'Aku harus pergi kah? Oh tidak' _**tapi** **dibatin yang lain Gryffindornya muncul**.

_'Kau takut Mione menyedihkan. Kau mempermalukan Godric Gryffindor!'_

_'Pergi bodoh atau kau pindah saja ke Hefflepuf'_

**Normal Pov**

Terus begitu sampai akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri dan sampai di depan pintu asrama Slytherin. Ragu-ragu ia mengucapkan kata kunci

'Theblesingbasilisk"

Awalnya tak ada yang memperhatikan Hermione sampai akhirnya ada sebuah suara angkuh Pansy Parkinson melantun tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini mudblood?" dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Semua mata langsung menatap Hermione. Sejenak Hermione bergidik tapi ia tak takut. Tak akan pernah takut.

"Aku ingin bertemu Malfoy"

Mata-mata itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak nona, jangan hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh"

Hermione menoleh ke arah suara itu, suara pria dari lukisan. Lukisannya sama angkuhnya dengan manusia yang ada didalamnya. Hermione menghela napas panjang. Perlahan dia memanjat lukisan itu.

"Beraninya kau masuk kesini jalang"

Hermione masih diam mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kau tak pantas disini dasar bodoh. Keluarlah menjijikkan"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Malfoy. Prof. McGonagall menyuruhku. Ada tugas." Jawab Hermione tegas. Ia harus tegas tak boleh takut.

Mata-mata Slytherin itu terus menatap tajam. Mengintimidasi. Beberapa menatap jijik.

'Oh Merlin selamatkan aku' 'Bodoh kenapa aku tadi masuk' batin Hermione.

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa cowok maju ke arah Hermione. Hermione memasang kuda-kudanya bersiap megambil tongkat di sakunya. Laki-laki itu terus maju perlahan ke Hermione. Goyle, Nott, Muncair dayang-dayang Malfoy juga ikut.

"Mau apa kalian? Berhenti atau kalian akan ku detensi" Hermione masih mengacunkan tongkatnya, mengarahkan ke mereka yang perlahan mendekat.

"Whooaa Ketua Murid Putri mulai beraksi nih, kau pikir sekarang kau ada dimana jalang?" Nott menyerigai ke arah Hermione.

"Beraninya kau mengotori ruangan kami dengan kehardiranmu"

Kali ini Hermione sudah terpojok. Hermione tak mungkin menggunakan sihir disini. Bisa-bisa Hermione dibalas berkali-kali lipat oleh Slytherin buas ini. Mereka terus menndekat.

"Habisi jalang bodoh itu Nott!"

"Kita punya hiburan disini"

"Habisi dia sobat, segera"

"Expelliarmus" Pansy melucuti tangkat Hermione. Dan Hermione sekarang tanpa pertahanan apapun.

'Aku benar-benar akan mati disini rupanya bodoh!' batin Hermione.

Riuh di ruang rekreasi Slytherin mereka berteriak kegirangan mendapatkan mangsa yang segar. Hermione terus terpojok. Tongkatnya sudah jatuh terlempar gara-gara Pansy.

"POTONG 50 POIN SLYTHERIN KARENA MEMBAHAYAKAN ORANG" Teriak Hermione hanya itu yang ia punya. "MALFOY! Keluar kau!" kembali teriakan terdengar.

"Beraninya kau! berteriak memanggil Draco seperti itu" Pansy menampar keras ke pipi Hermione.

Jari Pansy mencengkram erat pipi Hermione. Mukanya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Berikan padaku Pans. Dia harus dihukum" Theodore Nott maju lagi mendekat ke Hermione.

"Kau memotong poin kami. Hukuman baby" Nott meraih pipi Hermione.

"Berhenti! Atau kau ku detensi"

Posisi Hermione sungguh terdesak di pojok dinding dikeliling oleh ular-ular berbisa. Badan Hermione bergetar tapi ia tetap menjaga agar ketakutannya tak terlihat. Tidak untuk para Slytherin. Posisi Nott hanya berjarak 1 meter dengan Hermione tangannya mengelus pipi Hermione.

"Kau benar-benar akan ku detensi Nott"

"Oh benarkah? Tapi aku harus menghukummu dulu sekarang"

Tangan Nott mencekram lengan Hermione erat. Hermione tak berkutik meskipun sudah seluruh tenaga ia keluarkan.

"Lepaskan! Aku hanya ingin bertemu MALFOY" Hermione masih mencoba keluar dari ikatan itu. Hermione mencoba berteriak memanggil Draco lagi.

'Bodoh! Dimana Ferret itu, Siapapu keluarkan aku' Batin Hermione.

"Diam atau kau akan merasakan lebih"

Semua orang di ruangan itu berteriak.

"Habisi dia Nott!" Goyle berteriak, Nott meyerigai penuh arti.

Perlahan Nott semakin mendekat dan mendekat, kepalanya miring seakan mau menekan kepala Hermione. Teriakan makin menggema. Siulan terdengar. Mata Theodore terpejam mengarahkan kepalanya secara naluriah.

"Tidak tidak! Berhenti! Potong 30 poin untt.."

**BRRAAAAKKK! **

Semua menoleh. Seorang laki-laki keluar dengan tatapan tajam deathglare. Rahangnya mengatup keras, rambutnya yang pirang berantakan. Raut kesal terpapak disana.

"FUCK! Aku sudah bilang. Jangan. Membuat. Kebisingan. Sedikitpun!" Ada tekana di setiap katanya.

Matanya beralih ke arah kumpulan teman-temanya itu. Draco berjalan cepat kearah gerombolan itu. Sontak semua yang bergerumbul mengelilingi langsung memberi jalan. Draco benar-benar marah kali ini tanganya terkepal. Buku-buku jarinya memutih siap menghantam siapapun.

Draco sekarang sudah berada di tengah. Theo yang masih di posisinya menoleh.

"Sory mengganggu mate. Aku hanya sedang bersenang-senang"

"Bodoh bersenang-senang katamu?" Draco langsung membalikkan badan Theo. Ia terkejut mendapati dengan siapa Theo 'berseng-senang'. Mata Draco membelalak seketika. Disana Hermione berdiri mematung sambil bergetar dan tatapannya ketakutan mungkin menahan tangis.

Seketika itu pula Draco langsung menghantam Theo bertubi-tubi. Rahangnya masih mengatup keras.

"Kau bilang kau bersenang-senang?" Draco melayangkan tinju ke-3

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dan yang lain untuk tak membuat keributan bodoh!" Draco melayangkan tinjunya yang ke-4

"Otakmu di mana?" Draco melayangkan tinjunya yang ke-5

Tak ada yang berani melerai. Sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan.

"CUKUPPP!" Teriak Hermione.

Draco berhenti dari acaranya menghantam Theo itu. Theo hanya bisa tersungkur ke lantai dengan muka lebam, perutnya terus dipegang, dan keluar darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger?" Draco mendesis. Masih dengan deathglare dan rahang yang terkatup keras.

Hermione tak menjawab. Baru kali ini dia melihat Draco semarah itu, nyalinya sungguh menciut.

"Kau tuli hah?" Tanya Draco masih dengan mimik yang sama.

Semua murid Slytherin menjauh bahkan hampir semua dari mereka masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka tak mau mendapat bogeman dasyat seperti Theo tadi.

"Aku tak bisa bicara disini Malfoy" Suara Hermione bergetar tapi masih dengan nada tegas.

Draco menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hermione. Bukan menggenggam sebenarnya. Draco meremas keras dan menarik Hermione keluar asrama Slytherin. Hermione hanya meringis kesakitan dan tak berani protes. Hermione yakin saat dilepas nanti pergelangannya akan memar, denyut nadinya bahkan terasa.

Mereka keluar dari asrama. Draco menyeret Hermione ke koridor kosong dekat asrama Slytherin. Sesampainya Draco langsung menghentakkan tangan Hermione keras.

"Ouch! Ssstt" Hermione langsung memegang pergelangannya.

"Katakan sekarang" Napas Draco tersenggal-senggal, Masih marah sepertinya.

"Aku disuruh mengantarkan ini langsung untukmu –menyerahkan lencana—malam ini juga. Aku partner ketua muridmu. Dan ada pesan dari Prof. McGonagall kau dan aku harus menemuinya malam ini. Atau mungkin besok?"

"Besok saja" Jawabnya sekenanya. "Itu saja Granger? Bodoh! kau sampai masuk ke dalam"

"Aaarrhh!" Draco mencibir, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan

"Enyahlah dari sini" Sambung Draco dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Hermione.

* * *

**TBC**

**How? Kecepetan gak? Oh iya btw itu yang belakang-belakang menakutkan. Buat yang belum cukup umur skip aja wkwkwkw. Gak menakutkan banget sih cuma ada kekerasannya ituloh. Fic pertama. Hore!**

**Makasih ya AureLiaStuff, Shizyldrew, delphinus malfoy, Drakie poo. Salam kenal semuanya! Ini udah dilanjutin 2 kali lebih banyak lagi :D Oh ya maaf untuk masalah typonya, ini udah aku baca lagi semoga gak ada typo lagi. Chapter ini gimandos?**

**Akhir-akhirnya nyeremin book.. Wkwkw chapter sebelumnya kaku banget kan ya. Sekarang udah ada humornya entah dapet gak tuh feelnya.**

**FYI aku updet kalau jumat/weekend ya. Dan buat Desember mungkin agak lama, soalnya aku ada UAS. Bubuy..**

**Review ya! Tebar lophe, lophe –GobletDraconis :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf lama. waktu mau post nya gak bisa, terus selanjutnya aku udah mulai UAS. Ini chapter 3 nya. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Hermione hampir mati dimangsa para ular kalau Draco tak kunjung datang. Sungguh mengenaskan bisa sampai masuk ke sarang ular tanpa ada persiapan matang sebelumnya. Belum lagi sekarang Hermione harus berhadapan dengan Draco yang 100 kali terlihat lebih buas. Matanya berkilat marah, nafasnya berat penuh penekanan berusaha untuk menahan agar tak mengoyak Hermione saat itu juga.

"Apa liat-liat huh?"

Hermione tersentak, ia menggeleng. "Kau terlihat berantakan?"

Bukan pernyataan malah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hermione. Hermione jujur agak takut, tapi berusaha untuk dipendam rasa takutnya. Sedikitpun ia tak boleh terlihat takut.

Draco benar-benar terlihat kacau, masih dengan kemaja Hogwartsnya yang sudah keluar, dua kancingnya terbuka, dan lengan kemeja yang dilipat dua kali tapi tak beraturan. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi sekarang sudah acak-acakan. Meskipun dasarnya terlihat tambah cool atau bahkan hot (?). Tapi tetap dengan tampang yang sekarang semua pasti bergidik ngeri, benar-benar seperti orang yang ingin meremukkan semua tulang yang ada di hadapannya.

Draco menelangkupkan talapak tangannya ke wajah. Tak habis pikir ini baru hari pertama masuk setelah masa libur yang panjangnya bukan main, dan dia harus dihadapkan pada kondisi yang memuakkan.

Pertama dia kesakitan luar biasa saat makan malam tadi. Kedua semua orang di asrama Slytherin yang sudah diperingatkan untuk tak menggangu atau bahkan tak diijinkan membuat kegaduhan malah membuat keributan luar biasa, yang membuatnya naik pitam sampai ke ubun-ubun. Mereka berani tak mengindahkan ancamannya. Sungguh hari ini Draco berusaha menahan sakitnya yang sedari tadi muncul dan dia tidak ingin ada seorangpun membuat sedikit saja kegaduhan.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah datangnya Hermione ke asrama Slytherin dengan entengnya. Hermione, ya gadis bodoh yang mau masuk ke asrama para ular licik penuh bisa. Sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri sama terlihat berantakan, Grange" Draco berkata masih dengan tangan yang tertelangkup di wajahnya.

Sejak tadi di asrama Slytherin sampai sekarang raut khawatir dan takut di wajah Hermione memang masih setia terpatri. Membayangkan kejadian saat sedang terpojok sungguh mengerikan.

Hermione tak menjawab perkataan Draco. Hanya ada suara tarikan dan hembusan napas yang panjang.

Alis Draco terangkat satu "Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Oh, Granger liburan membuatmu tambah kehilangan logika kah? Tentusaja kenapa kau menarik napas panjang bodoh"

Hermione mendengus. Bisa-bisanya ada yang menyebutnya bodoh secara terang-terangan. "Oh, kuanggap itu suatu bentuk ucapan rindu, Malfoy. Aku tak apa"

Dan sekali lagi tarikan napas berat terdengar dari hidung Hermione.

"Tak ada yang tak apa. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Hermione memandang Draco binggung lalu menggeleng. Sepintas Draco seperti seorang teman yang care, tapi kalau didengar dari nada bicaranya ini jauh dari kata care. Nada bicaranya seperti campuran antara menuntut dan marah dengan dibumbuhi tatapan yang menusuk.

Dinginnya malam terasa semakin dingin menusuk ke tiap jengkal kulit Hermione. Tatapan mata Draco yang berkilat penuh amarah seakan membekukan udara sekitar. Belum lagi ini adalah koridor yang ada di bawah tanah, udaranya sedikit basah tak terjamah sinar matahari. Bau khas bebatuan dari dinding batu semakin tercium sedikit seperti batu dan tanah yang lembab tapi segar. Tiba-tiba Hermione tersentak dengan adanya jari yang merengut dagunya, menarik paksa arah pandangan Hermione kearah mata kelabu Draco. Hermione mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke obor yang ada di pojok, ia sedikit begidik dengan Draco yang sekarang. Draco yang temperamental, meledak-ledak, dan tatapan mata yang mengoyak.

"Aku bicara padamu. Apa yang Theo dan yang lain lakukan padamu?" Desis nada Draco terdengar menuntut.

Draco tak pernah suka diabaikan. Malfoy tak pernah diabaikan.

Hermione menatap Draco. Menatap mata Draco dengan tajam mencoba melawan, Hermione merasa sudah kelewat batas dipojokan oleh semua Slytherin. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang mengintimidasinya sekali lagi. Mencoba mengumpulakan keberaniannya Hermione menjauhkan dagunya dari jemari Draco.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau peduli. Huh? Bodoh. Teman-teman brengsekmu hampir menjadikanku makanan penutup yang menggugah. Menyerang padahal aku disini diutus. Meneriakiku layaknya sampah, dan kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka, - Nott hampir…"

Hermione berhenti bicara, dia bergidik ngeri mengingat apa yang akan Theodore Nott lakukan waktu itu. Theo yang memojokkan sampai tak berkutik, hampir saja menciumnya, dan entah apalagi yang akan dilakukan kalau saja Draco tak datang waktu sedikit bergetar. Matanya panas, tak pernah ada yang bertindak hampir menyetuhnya.

Ini merupakan ketakutan pertama yang tak jauh lebih mengerikannya seperti saat perang melawan Voldemort. Hermione mengumpulkan rasa beraninya sekali lagi,

"Kau tau Nott hampir menyentuhku!" Hermione menatap Draco tajam, marah. Ia tertawa sinis pada Draco "Dan kau datang diwaktu yang tepat. Terimakasih"

Hermione menekan pada kata terakhirnya. Mencemooh Draco, atau mungkin pada kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. Draco menatap Hermione lama entah apa itu artinya, Hermione tak tahu tatapannya sedikit aneh. Hermione tak akan pernah mau tahu apa yang ada di diri Malfoy muda ini. Belum lagi tiba-tiba seringainya muncul. Seringai paling memuakkan yang pernah ada. Tapi malah dianggap seringai yang meluluhkan hati wanita.

_'Bocah brengsek! disaat seperti ini malah menyerigai. Ku bunuh kau'_ Batin Hermione.

"Well aku datang disaat yang tepat ya. Kau berutang budi padaku kalau begitu semak belukar"

Sontak mata Hermione terbelalak. "Apa-apaan ini. Aku sama sekali tak sudi berhutang budi padamu. Ini semua salahmu ferret!"

"Kau yang salah. Sapa suruh masuk ke sana, dasar idiot" Draco menatap Hermione dengan penuh cemooh. Kemarahannya sudah mulai surut.

"Aku tak idiot. Kau yang autis! kau kira aku mau masuk kesana? Kalau Prof. McGonagall tak memaksaku tak akan pernah aku mau menjejakkan kakiku seincipun kesana. Dasar kau ferret bodohhh"

Muka Hermione sudah merah bercampur antara marah dan kesal karena Draco sedari tadi mengolokinya dengan sebutan bodoh dan idiot. Tak ada yang berani bicara seperti itu pada Hermione kecuali musang pirang yang satu ini. Draco memang termasuk jajaran siswa pintar yang disandingkan dengan Hermione. Tapi tetap saja Hermione tak pernah kalah dari Draco. Ah, pernah kalah sebenarnya saat ramuan, terbang dan quiditch.

"Sudah aku mau pergi. Aku sudah menjengukmu. Jangan lupa besok kita harus menemui Prof. McGonagall"

"Terserah aku tak peduli" Jawab Draco singkat dan sukses membuat Hermione mendelik.

"Apa yang tak kau pedulikan? Kau harus peduli. Ini tugas ketua murid pirang!"

"Yeah, yeah. Enyahlah sekarang juga rambut semak"

Hermione tak menjawab ia hanya mendengus dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor bawah tanah itu. Draco tertawa seakan mendapat hiburan dari sebuah tontonan komedi. Yah, itulah Draco seseorang yang selalu merasa puas dan senang disaat seseorang yang lain muak atas sikapnya.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Segarnya udara pagi di musim gugur megawali aktivitas semua penghuni Hogwarts. Dingin, sejuk dan menenangkan. Pagi ini jam pelajaran pertama dikosongkan untuk persiapan dan pembenahan jadwal. Semua murid sudah berada di aula besar untuk sarapan. Masih terdengar diantara mereka yang saling tukar cerita selama liburan kemarin. Saling menyapa, berpelukan rindu menjadi tontonan yang lumrah.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mendapat banyak perhatian dan sapaan. Terlebih lagi dari mereka yang baru masuk ajaran tahun ini. Mereka menatap kagum kearah Harry, Ron dan Hermione sang Our Hero. Tak jarang dari mereka yang menatap terkagum-kagum dan cengo. Untuk ukuran bocah kelas pertama tentusaja Harry, Ron dan Hermione menjadi pahlawan idolanya. Pahlawan yang telah berhasil menumpas kejahatan.

"Whoa! Liat tatapan mereka, mungkin aku akan menjadi terkenal saat ini juga" Senyuman lebar dan mata berbinar Ron terpampang di mimiknya..

Hermione dan Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi Ron.

"Yah, tentu. Kau akan jadi bintangnya Ron"

"Mereka pasti menggilaimu saat ini. Mungkin akan ada yang minta tanda tanganmu" Hermione ikut mendukung Harry

Dari meja makan Gryffindor paling pojok tempat dimana murid kelas satu berkumpul sambil memandangi Golden Trio dan berbisik-bisik kagum. Ada beberapa dari yang berusaha mendekati tapi masih malu. Dengan entengnya Ron melambai bak seorang pangeran pada rakyat kecilnya. Senyumnya yang lebar membuat gadis-gadis disana bergetar dan tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Oh ayolah kau tak berniat mengajak kencan salah satu dari mereka kan" Hermione mentap jijik melihat kelakuan Ron.

"Ah kau cemburu ya, Mione? aku hanya menikmati saat-saat indah ini saja"

Raut muka Hermione bertambah jijik, ia memutar bola matanya dan tak mengurusi lagi Ron yang sekarang sedang asik dikerubuti pengemarnya.

Benar saja seperti yang dikatakan Hermione ada yang minta tanda tangan pada Ron. Tak jarang mereka memotret Ron. Harry dan Hermione hanya tersenyum pada mereka murid murid kelas satu lalu mengacuhkannya. Maka dari itulah lebih banyak yang mengerubungi Ron yang lebih memberi respon positif dan sesekali bercerita tentang petualangannya. Mereka mendengarkan seksama apa yang diceritakan Ron.

"Kalian harus tau horcrux itu berpengaruh kuat pada mereka yang bisa menghancurkannya. Dan horcrux ketiga yang aku hancurkan itu bla bla bla…."

Ron bercerita panjang lebar pada mereka yang mengerubing Ron. Kilatan mata berbinar dan kagum dari murid kelas satu tak terbendung.

"Mione ada yang menatapmu tajam dan seperti marah dibelakang" Harry sedikit berbisik pada Hermione.

Hermione berbalik menatap kabelakang. Hermione tau pasti yang menatap tajam di belakang adalah murid Slytherin musuh bebuyutannya. Hermione langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke partner ketua muridnya. Tapi dugaan Hermione salah, yang ditatap tak menatapnya. Darco yang ditatap masih asik berbincang dengan Blaise sambil kadang tertawa.

Hermione menatap Harry bingung. Memang siapa lagi yang berani menatap tajam kearahnya selain musuh bebuyutannya Draco Malfoy?

"Siapa Harry? Aku tak melihat Malfoy menatapku"

"Bukan Malfoy, Mione. Lima meja di sebelah kiri Malfoy"

Hermione langsung berbalik lagi dan mencari siapa yang sedang menatapnya. Hah benar saja ada yang menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh amarah, dan orang-orang disekitarnya menyerigai saat melihat Hermione. Hermione menatap tajam kearah mereka mengisyaratkan kalau ia tak takut.

Hermione langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi ditahan oleh Harry.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa mereka menatapmu seperti itu? Sepertinya kita sedang tak ada masalah dengan mereka"

"Aku lupa sekarang aku harus ke ruangan Prof. McGonagall, Harry. Nanti saja aku beri tahu."

Hermione langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Dan menuju meja Slytherin. Dia tak memedulikan tatapan para siswa Slytherin. Terlwbih lagi seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Hermione langsung menuju kea rah Draco.

Draco mengangkat wajahnya melihat ada yang datang kearahnya.

"Kita harus menemui Prof. McGonagall sekarang, Malfoy"

Draco tak menjawab tapi langsung berdiri mengikuti Hermione. Hermione sempat menoleh pada pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam, pemuda itu seperti mau meledak. Hermione tak mengubrisnya ia langsung beranjak ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Di ruang kepala sekolah Prof. McGonagall memberi tahu semua tugas-tugas ketua murid dan password semua ruangan kecuali beberapa ruang rahasia. Prof. McGonagall juga memberi password asrama ketua murid yang nantinya akan ditempati Draco dan Hermione. Beberapa kali Prof. McGonagall mewanti-wanti agar Draco dan Hermione bisa menjadi partner yang baik dan tak membuat keributan seperti yang sering terjadi atau bahkan saling melempar kutukan. Hermione dan Draco sama-sama mengiyakan hal itu dengan terpaksa dan tak yakin.

Kalian para reader adakah yang bertanya kenapa Draco dan Hermione disatukan dalam ikatan ketua murid? Hah banyak jawabannya.

Karena ini termasuk amanat dari alm Prof. Dumbledore. Prof Dumledore sudah jauh-jauh hari membuat keputusan ini. Ini adalah salah satu pilihan yang diambil untuk menyatukan seluruh asrama di Hogwarts. Khususnya asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang dari zaman ke zaman tak pernah surut dari permusuhan dan saling menjatuhkan.

Draco dan Hermione termasuk jajaran siswa pintar Hogwarts. Meskipun kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang. Draco yang tak teratur dan suka merendahkan setidaknya bisa diseimbangkan dengan Hermione yang tegas dan disiplin.

Draco dipilih karena semua murid dari Slytherin menggap Draco sebagai sosok paling disanjung di Slytherin dan jika Draco bisa berdamai dengan Hermione maka tak dapat dipungkiri para Slytherin bisa saja ikut berdamai.

Hermione dan Draco sama-sama tangguhnya. Dan itu memastikan kalau yang lain bisa tunduk di bawah pengaruhnya.

Masih banyak lagi mungkin….

Selepas bertemu dengan Prof McGonagall Draco langsung berjalan didepan Hermione. "Pastikan kau tak membuaku muak, Granger"

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu Malfoy!" Jawab Hermione acuh dan mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Draco.

"Whoa mulai mengclaim kata-kataku, Granger?" Draco menambah kecapatannya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hermione. Tak lupa tambahkan serigai khas Malfoy pada bagian ini.

Hermione tak menggubris Draco. Dia terus berjalan kearah aula besar, begitu pula Draco. Mereka setidaknya ingin menyelesaikan acara sarapan yang sedikit terganggu. Untuk pagi ini banyak murid yang menghabiskan waktu di aula besar masih dengan bergosip dan melepas rindu sampai jam pertama. Semua guru sudah tak ada di aula besar, mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan semua untuk pembelajaran yang akan dimulai nanti jam kedua.

Mereka berpisah dipintu aula besar. Semua mata terus saja memangdang Hermione dan Draco. Mereka tak melepas pandangan mereka, mungkin saja akan ada duel atau rampal-merampal mantra antara yang bisa terlewatkan. Tapi tak ada.

Hermione merasa risih dengan semua orang yang memandang "Jauh-jauhlah dariku, Malfoy"

"Oh, kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh darimu? Aku masih merindukanmu partnerku" Draco memasang muka manis yang dibut-buat, membuat Hermione menatapnya jijik. Seringai Draco langsung muncul kemudian. Dan malah tambah mendekatkan diri ke Hermione.

Sontak semua siswi cewek yang ada di aula besar berbisik-bisik. Ribut melihat Draco yang dekat-dekat dengan Hermione.

Sedetik kemudian tatapan jijik Hermione berubah. Menjadi senyuman paling manis yang ia punya. Sampai-sampai Draco berhenti sejenak dari segala aktivitasnya. Menatap Hermione yang tersenyum manis, tapi hanya sejenak, senejak kemudian dia sudah kembali ke wajahnya yang luar biasa menyebalkannya.

"Kau merindukanku Malfoy? Oh manis sekali" Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan manisnya. Membuat Draco sedikit bergidik dan memandang dengan tatapan kau-pasti-sakit.

"Mau pelukan hangat dan kecupan rindu Malfoy?" Lanjut Hermione masih dengan nada yang lembut dan manis. Yang malah membuat Draco semakin tertekan. Hermione yang manis lebih terlihat menakutkan dimata Draco, yang sebelumnya selalu melihat Hermione yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau bercanda Granger" Draco mulai menjauhi Hermione.

Hermione malah mendekati Draco yang menjauh. Semua mata terus memandang Draco dan Hermione, bahkan terheran-heran dengan semua yang Hermione lakukan. Mata-mata itu tak pernah melapas pandanganya dari arah pasangan ketua murid itu.

"Tentu tidak, kau sendiri yang bilang kau merindukanku Malfoy" Hermione masih mendekat dan terus mendekat.

"Berhenti Granger. Sikapmu yang manis didepan ini membuatku bergidik ngeri"

"Oh ayolah kau merindukanku tadi. Aku hanya ingin membalas dengan pelukan hangat atau.. kecupan mungkin"

Semua yang ada di aula besar sontak melongo sejadi-jadinya. Well seorang Hermione Granger yang terkenal dengan kejudesannya terhadap laki-laki bisa menggoda laki-laki. Terlebih lagi yang digoda seorang Malfoy. Draco sama-sama melongonya, ini sungguh mengerikan melihat musuhmu merubah wajah menjadi sangat manis dan terlihat cantik menggoda. Tentu sangat mengerikan mungkin saja di baliknya Hermione sedang mencari cara untuk merampalkan mantra barunya, atau menggunakan Draco sebagai bahan percobaan avadanya.

Hermione tak pernah sekalipun bersikap manis ke Draco. Tentusaja ini membuat Draco bingung harus berbuat apa. Draco yang biasa akan meledek Hermione, dan Hermione yang biasa akan memaki-makinya sambil menahan semua amarahnya. Bukan seperti sekarang. Ini malah terlihat lebih buruk dari Pansy. Bukan karena Hermione tak bisa disandingkan dengan Pansy. Justru jauh lebih baik telak bahkan Hermione dari Pansy. Tapi kalau yang melakukan ini semua adalah seoarang Hermione Ganger ini sungguh terlihat menakutkan. Mengingat segala kebruntalan Hermione yang mampu meledakkan Hogwarts ini malah menjadi tekanan bagi Draco.

Hermione merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Draco

"STOP Granger kau menakutiku!"

Suara Draco menghentikan langkah Hermione yang hendak memeluknya. Hermione berhenti dan raut mukanya berubah. Tak lagi sama seperti yang sebelumnya yang manis. Membuat Draco keheranan.

_'Sudah gila ini orang' _batin Draco.

Seiring berhentinya langkah Hermione. Semua murid ikut berhenti bernafas sejenak, mereka-reka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ledakan tawa tak terbendung keluara dari mulut Hermione

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

"Ka- kau harus liat mukamu itu Malfoy.. itu .. hahahah itu sangat lucu. Kau seperti kucing yang akan bertemu anjing. Hahahaha wajahmu.. hahaha wajahmu.."

Hermione terus tertawa. Draco tak menggap ini lucu sama sekali ia menatap Heermione tajam dan marah.

Berani-beraninya seorang mungleborn menertawakan seorang Malfoy.

"Berhenti tertawa Granger" Desis suara Draco terdengar sungguh berbahaya. Tapi Hermione masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Air matanya hampir keluar, Hermione memegang perutnya yang sedikit nyeri karena kebanyakan tertawa. Hermione belum menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Kau fikir aku akan benar-benar memelukmu Malfoy? Hahaha kau-.. hahaha kau lucu sekali. Demi Merlin Malfoy ini sangat-sangat lucu hahahaha "

Gema tawa ikut terdengar dari meja Gryffindor. Tentu mereka sangat sependapat dengan Hermione. Tak mungkin seorang Gryffindor akan mau memeluk Slytherin. Mereka tertawa keras bahkan mengolok. Di sisi lain para Slytherin menatap tajam dan jijik kearah Gryffindor dan Hermione. Anak-anak Hefflepuf dan Ravenclaw banyak yang tertawa geli. Kecuali mereka para penggemar Draco. Tentu mereka lebih bersimpati ke sang pujaan hati Draco Malfoy. Ini sungguh sangat hiburan untuk mengawali tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts.

Hermione yang masih dengan tawa tapi berusaha ditahan karena melihat muka Draco sudah sangat kesal, langsung berbalik hendak meninggalkan Draco. Takut-takut kalau dia masih disini dan tertawa Draco bisa saja langsung meng-avada Hermione. Hermione terus menahan tawanya dan mengisyaratkan teman-temannya di Gryffindor untuk berhenti tertawa. Menyuruh teman-temannya untuk diam. Baru satu langkah meninggalkan Draco tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan keras. Menarik tangan Hermione kearah sang empunya. Hermione tersadar langsung berhenti tertawa. Dan kini Hermione menatap seseorang yang menariknya tadi.

Mata kelabu itu benar-benar marah. Tangan Draco meremas tangan Hermione keras. Hermione berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi genggaman Draco malah semakin keras. Matanya seolah membekukan semua yang ada disekitar.

"Kau selalu membuatku marah Granger!" Desis Draco tajam.

"Kau yang duluan Malfoy, aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu" Balas Hermione sama mendesisnya. Semua kata yang diucapkan penuh penekanan.

Atmosfer perang mualai terasa disekitar. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan. Karena baru saja seorang prefek kelas tujuh Ravenclaw mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Draco karena hendak melerai.

"Ah kau mau main-main rupanya. Kau sudah mempermalukanku Hermione Jean Granger" Tak dapat dipungkiri semakin lama suara Draco semakin terdengar berbahaya.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau yang duluan Draco Lucius Malfoy, Kenapa? Merasa kalah oleh seorang mungleborn. Ouch terdengar menjijikkan. Bagaimana kalau aku kirimkan artikel tentang ini semua ke Daily Prophet. Ehmm Sang pewaris tahtah Malfoy dikalahkan oleh seorang mungleborn. Itu akan sangat menarik."

Hermione menarik tanganya dengan keras. Alih-alih terlepas genggaman tangan Draco malah semakin keras. Membuat Hermione sedikit meringis kesakitan. Mendegar jawaban dari Hermione malah semakin membuat amarahnya naik.

"Lepas! Sakit bodoh!"

"Tak akan ku lepas, sebelum ini semua terbayar"

**HERMIONE POV**

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione.

Memangnya apanya yang harus dibayar? Bukankah ini impas. Dia yang memulai dan aku yang mengakhiri, kenapa ada acara bayar-dibayar segala. Dasar Malfoy tak pernah mau kalah.

Detik berikutnya sungguh tak diduga. Draco mendekat kearah Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jangan dekat-dekat, atau aku akan-…"

Kalimat Hermione terpotong. Secara tiba-tiba Draco sudah merengkuh bibir Hermione. Melumatnya dalam-dalam. Mata Hermione terbelalak syok, sengatan listrik menjalari tubuhnya. Ini salah! Draco terus melumat bibirnya, meminta balasan. Mata Draco terpejam tak memedulikan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Sungguh rasa marah dan kesal tergambar disini.

Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco dengan tangannya yang bebas, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi tak bisa Draco malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat. Hermione melirik kearah teman-temannya untuk meminta bantuan.

Tapi apalah daya teman-temannya yang akan membantu malah dihadang oleh murid-murid Slytherin. Ron dan Harry terus berontak melawan tapi sayang tak bisa. Murid-murid Slytherin benar-benar mengunci murid Gryffindor. Hermione hanya bisa terus berontak. Tangannya memukul dada draco, yang dipukul tak bergeming. Mendorong tubuh Draco juga tak memberi efek ke pemuda ini. Hermione menjauhkan badannya dari Draco. Draco malah semakin menarik Hermione mendekat kearah tubuhnya. Melumat bibir ranum Hermione, genggaman tangan Draco masih mengeras menadakan dia masih benar-benar kesal pada Hermione. Hermione benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, ia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi Draco. Bibirnya bisa terlepas dari Draco.

"Ini balasan untukmu Granger karena kau sudah mempermalukanku, dan aku belum selesai."

Bibir Draco kembali menarik bibir Hermione, melumatnya keras dan marah. Terlebih karena Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Semakin marah Draco semakin ia terus mencoba melumatnya kasar mengisapnya dalam-dalam, sampai akhirnya bisa mendapatkan bibir Hermione.

Semua murid Slytherin tertawa mengejek karena Draco berhasil mengalahkan dan balik mempermalukan Hermione. Meskipun sebagian dari mereka bertanya-tanya.

Hermione tak berkutik lagi, Draco masih menikmati bibir Hermione. Merasakan lembutnya bibir itu. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata Hermione. Draco langsung melepaskan ciumanya.

Napasnya sedikit tersenggal-sengal. Ia menatap Hermione dalam-dalam. Genggaman tangan Draco merenggang. Hermione langsung menarik tangannya dari Draco. Hermione mengusap air matanya kasar tak mau terlihat lemah.

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy" Satu tamparan terlepas mengenai pipi menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat. asan. du. itahan karena melihat

. Draco tak bergeming.

* * *

**How? Makasi ya yang udah review jadi merasa ada yang nunggu ceritanya, ngak kacang. Aku seneng huahaha :D Terimakasih banyak! Drakie poo, safira assyifas, Fadila malfoy, VicaJoy1, Hikari Rhechen, delphinus malfoy. Kalian yang bikin aku ngelanjutin.**

**Buat Drakie dan Dee hehe masalah sakitnya Draco ada kaitannya sama chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Nanti diceritain kok, ditunggu ya**

**Buat Hikari makasih idenya keren! boleh :D**

**untuk Typo saya minta maaf huehehe udah dicek tapi masih aja ada yang typo maaf ya kawan. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya :D Byeeeee...**


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf lama idenya kesandet belum lagi rebutan laptop. Ini chapter 4 enjoy!

* * *

Hell apa-apaan itu tadi? Draco masih bingung dengan semua kejadian yang berkelebat di otaknya. Memutar semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Yang dia ingat adalah Hermione yang terus menyudutkannya dengan semua sikap manis yang diberikan, lalu dia dipermalukan didepan seluruh murid yang ada di Aula besar. Sampai saatnya Draco mengingat dirinya yang sangat emosi karena dipermalukan oleh Hermione, dan diluar nalar Draco membalas Hermione dengan tindakan yang paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya. Dia mengingat bahwa dirinya telah mencium Hermione. Mencium paksa Hermione didepan seluruh murid Hogwarts.

Pening menghinggapi kepala Draco yang berusaha mencerna semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Belum lagi pipinya berdeyut akibat tamparan yang diterimanya dari Hermione. Masih ada rasa marah yang menghinggapinya, dan ada perasaan lain yang aneh campuran antara kesal, puas dan…. Khawatir? Hah semakin lama waktu berjalan rasanya semakin melilit pula perut Draco.

"Pertunjukan yang menarik Drake" Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Blaise. Murid Slytherin yang lain juga sama girangnya seperti Blaise. Setidaknya mereka sepaham untuk apa yang telah dilakukan Draco. Membalas siapa yang membuat ulah.

Darco keluar dari lamunannya matanya menatap dingin kearah pemuda yang baru saja angkat suara tadi. Belum sempat Draco mengeluarkan sepatah kata dia sudah diterjang dua pemuda yang mengamuk.

Harry dan Ron yang sedari tadi berontak benar-benar mengamuk sekarang, meronta keluar dari cengkraman murid Slytherin dan langsung melesat ke Draco. Ron benar-benar masak sekarang mukanya merah menyala sampai ke cuping telinga.

"Apa-apaan kau ferret!" Tongkat Ron sudah teracung ke arah Draco.

"Berlagak jagoan sekarang, Weasley? Ini semua salah teman kecilmu"

"Diam! Ini jelas-jelas salahmu Malfoy" Ron mengeram menarik tongkat yang ada di sakunya, hendak mengeluarkan kutukan yang sudah menari-nari dipikirannya.

Tangan Ron benar-benar sudah gatal untuk melambaikan tongkatnya seirama dengan mantra. Sedangkan Draco sendiri tak mengakat tongkatnya. Seolah malas meladeni bocah tempramen seperti Ron.

Harry mencegah sebelum ada mantra yang terlontarkan. Setidaknya Harry masih waras untuk tidak melanjutkan perkelahian ini atau akan ada hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

"Berhentilah ,Ron. Jangan diladeni kita cari Hermione"

Tapi menenangkan Ron yang sudah meledak seperti sekarang ini sangat sulit. Kalau sudah marah Ron tak mau mendengarkan siapapun yang tak sepihak denganya. Baik dari kubu Slytherin maupun Gryffindor sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Sama-sama mata saling mendelik menantang satu sama lain. Sedangkan tangan Ron yang mengacungkan tongkat sudah benar-benar gatal untuk digerakkan.

"VERA VER-.."

Belum sempat mantra Ron selesai diucapkan sudah muncul penghalang transparan yang menghalanginnya. Menegahi antara Ron dan Draco, hidung Ron bahkan terantuk penghalang tersebut. Mata Ron langsung berkilat tajam kearah orang yang tadi mengucapkan mantra pelindung Protego.

"Ginny! Kenapa kau halangi? Gagal sudah mengutuk idiot ini"

"Kau kira ini apa RONALDDD!" Teriak Ginny yang sekarang wajahnya sama merahnya seperti Ron.

"Kita baru mulai tahun ajaran baru, kau tak lihat anak kelas satu semua ketakutan! melihat kakak kelasnya yang bertindak konyol seperti sekarang seolah dia berandalan main kutuk sana kutuk sini"

Benar saja sekarang anak kelas satu merapat satu sama lain dan ada yang bergetar melihat kakak-kakak kelasnya yang memasang wajah saling membunuh. Bahkan beberapa hampir menangis. Takut kalau ini bisa jadi perang ke dua setelah Voldemort binasah.

Tak memberikan jeda yang lama untuk Ron membalas sekarang mata Ginny beralih ke Draco.

"Dan kau Malfoy! Kau ini ketua murid sekarang, tapi kelakuanmu.."

Belum selesai Ginny bicara Draco memotongnya, merasa sedang diingatkan sesuatu oleh perkataan Ginny yang barusan. Seringainya melebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah iya aku ketua murid berarti detensi untuk…"

"Apa kau mau mendetensi siapa huh? Bagaimana bisa Prof. McGonagall menjadikanmu ketua murid? Ini gila" Sangkal Ron

"Oh, ayolah Weasley berikan sedikit kesopananmu kepada ketua murid, mungkin detensimu akan lebih kupersulit kalau kau begini" Seringainya masih belum lepas, nada bicara Draco terdengar sangat halus. Ada kilatan geli di matanya.

"FERRET PIRANG BUSUK BEDEBAH"

"Kau semakin mempersulit dirimu sendiri bodoh" Desis Draco.

Ron dan Draco terus saling melempar argumentasinya. Saling mengumpati satu sama lain. Teriakan Ron yang menggelegar dan nada dingin dari Draco membuat anak-anak kelas satu tambah menciut ke dinding aula. Saling merapatkan diri seakan kalau mereka memisahkan diri mereka bisa jadi santapan Draco dan Ron.

Ruang aula besar searasa tambah dingin depenuhi oleh aura saling membunuh. Murid dari asrama Hufflefpuff dan Ravenclaw tak berani ambil bagian pada pertengkaran ini, apalagi ini menyangkut masalah sang ketua murid pria. Kalau saja ada yang berani pastilah salah satu dari mereka bisa dikuliti oleh murid Slytherin.

Ginny sudah benar-benar muak mendengar semua celotehan bodoh Draco dan Ron, sebisa mungkin dia menjaga agar tangannya yang mengangkat tongkat tak memunculkan mantra yang berbahaya. Harry hanya menenangkan Ginny lewat pandangan kendalikan-dirimu-Ginny-mereka-memang-konyol-gila-idiot. Tangan Harry masih menahan Ron agar tak terlepas sehingga bisa menerjang Draco kapan saja. Susah benar menahan Ron yang badannya sebegitu gedenya lebih gede daripada Harry sendiri.

"Kau kira lucu mencium Hermione di Aula besar? Mulutmu yang kotor menjijikkan itu tak layak pakai untuk mencium Hermione" Auman Ron masih saja memenuhi Aula besar.

"Kurasa tadi banyak yang tertawa, Weasel jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau itu lucu. Ada kalanya kemampuan analisis diperlukan, mulutku jelas lebih berharga ratusan kali dari pada mulutmu" Balas Draco.

"Aku bwnar-benar muak denganmu" Tongkat Ron kembali teracung ke Draco.

"LANGLOCK!" Teriak Ginny.

Tak tahan sudah Ginny melihat tingkah bodoh di depannya. Langsung saja, Ron dan Draco tak bisa bicara sekarang. Lidahnya terkunci di langit-langit mulut. Tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata, hanya bisa mengatup-katupkan bibir atas dan bawah saja. Sama seperti ikan yang sedang bernapas di air, bibirnya hanya bisa membuka setidaknya tiga senti itupun kalau dipaksa. Gigi mereka bahkan tak bergerak. Mata Draco dan Ron mendelik kearah Ginny.

"Hah diam juga mulut wanitamu itu sekarang" Cibir Ginny sambil menyerigai puas pada Draco dan Ron.

Kikikan geli terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan, mendengar cibiran Ginny. Sayang duo kembar Weasley sudah tak ada (George sudah lulus dan Fred gugur) kalau mereka masih di Hogwarts pastilah semakin ramai pagi ini. Entah itu dengan melempar peluru bau ke murid Slytherin atau memeriahkan dengan kembang api filibuster yang menari-nari atau malah membuat suara memantul balik dengan mantra andalan mereka sehingga suara akan terdengan dua kali lebih banyak menambah seru perdebatan tadi.

"Sekarang berhenti bersikap bodoh, dan kalian juga –-menunjuk murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang saling pandang dengan sengit—- hentikan ini semua sebelum ada Profesor yang datang. 20 menit lagi jam pelajaran dimulai!" Titah Ginny pada semua murid, matanya menyipit. Memberi kesan bahwa pesan ini harus sampai kepada semua orang.

Murid Ravenclaw dan Hufflefpuff yang dari tadi sebagai penonton perseteruan Gryffindor dan Slytherin sama bergidiknya mendengar perintah Ginny. Tak kalah menyeramkan ekspresi Ginny dengan Prof. McGonagall.

Ginny buru-buru keluar dari aula besar. Ron langsung kelimpungan melihat adiknya yang murka dan meninggalkannya. Tapi bahu Ron masih ditahan Harry. Ron hanya bisa berisyarat pada Harry tangannya menunjuk mulutnya kemudian Ginny, dia membuat isyarat menggerakkan tangannya berbentuk seperti mulut yang sedang bicara.

Harry nyengir minta maaf, baru teringat kalau temannya ini masih dibawah pengaruh pengunci lidah dari Ginny. Harry melepaskan Ron yang langsung disambut Ron dengan berlari kea rah Ginny, diikuti Draco. Ron berhenti menatap pemuda yang mengikutinya berlari. Matanya menatap tajam ke Draco tangannya menunjuk bahu Draco dan mengusirnya dengan kibasan tangan. Mulutnya terkatup-katup dan berkedut seperti ikan kepayahan tak ada suara yang keluar. Malah yang keluar seperti suara tikut mencicit.

Draco ikut berhenti dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Mereka berdebat kembali tapi kali ini tak ada suara yang keluar. Jari Draco menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya dan mulut Ron lalu menunjuk kearah dimana Ginny pergi. Membuat isyarat-isyarat yang tak di menegerti Ron. Tangannya menunjuk sana tunjuk sini, dan kadang membuat symbol-simbol.

Ron tangannya menunjuk Draco, memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar tapi giginya terkatup rapat, matanya memancarkan kegelian. Ini adalah Ron yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Draco, tapi dimata Draco ini jauh lebih bodoh seperti orang yang mau tertawa tapi mulutnya tak bisa dibuka dan tak ada suara. Seperti ayam mencucuk seseatu.

Draco menepuk jidatnya geram menunjuk ke arlojinya. Mata Ron langsung mendelik melihat jarum-jarum disana. KURANG 14 MENIT pelajaran ke dua dimulai. Langsung saja mereka berlari kearah yang sama dengan Ginny yang keluar, tapi Ron kemudian berhenti. Draco ikut berhenti menatap Ron dan mengedikkan dagunya seraya berkat 'apa?'

Ron lalu membuat isyarat-isyarat dengan tangannya ditambah dengan kepalannya. Menunjuk kearah lorong yang bencabang lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Draco menangkap pesan yang artinya Ron tak tahu Ginny kearah mana. Lalu Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya melambaikan tangannya, tapi dia lupa kalau mulutnya terkunci dan tak bisa mengucapkan mantra alhasih gagal sudah untuk menggunakan mantra pencari. Ron mencibir _'bodoh, bodoh!' _menunjuk pelipusnya yang di balas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Draco.

Menit demi menit terus berjalan mendekati jam pelajaran ke dua. Ron sudah kepayahan mencicit dari tadi sampai tenggorokannya kering total. Draco mengambil perkamen dan penanya dari tas. Lalu memutuskan untuk menuliskan pesan dari pada membuat isyarat-isyarat tak berguna _'kira-kira Ginny kemana sekarang?'_

Ron menyambar pena Draco menuliskan tempat-tampat dimana sekiranya Ginny berada sekarang ini.

_'Menara Gryffindor? Tapi kita tak bisa masuk kalau tak bisa mengucapkan kata kunci, atau mungkin perpustakaan, kamar mandi wanita, atau dia sudah di kelas Telaah Rune kuno'_

_'Tulisanmu jelek Weasel besar-besar mataku sakit membacanya! Satu-satunya tempat masuk akal yang bisa kita masuki sekarang perpustakaan dan kelas Telaah Rune Kuno. Ayo'_

Ron mendengus membaca pesan terakhir Draco. Enak saja tulisannya dhina. Tulisan Draco memang rapi dan halus tapi setidaknya tulisannya juga tak kalah rapi cuma besa-besar dan miring-miring menurutnya. Cowok dengan tulisan rapi malah cederung terlihat janggal bagi Ron.

Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke perpustakaan, menyentak dengan pandangan mata garang pada adik kelas yang lewat untuk minggir sejauh-jauhnya dari pandagan. Sampai di perpustakaan napas mereka tersenggal-senggal. Madam Pince menatap mereka dengan curiga

"Tumben ke perpustakaan kalian berdua? Ah, kususnya anda Mr. Weasley kemajuan yang sangat menarik"

Ron mendengus keras tak menjawab perkataan Madam Pince, yang membuat Madam Pince memandang mencela ke Ron. Ron dan Draco langsung melesat ke dalam perpustakaan dan matanya mengembara ke seluruh ruangan, mencari gadis berambur merah.

Di perpustakaan hanya ada setidaknya 7 anak Ravenclaw, 1 anak Hufflefpuff dan 1 anak Gryddindor. Hermione.

Hermione memandang bingung kearah Ron dan marah kearah Draco. Tak biasanya Ron ke perpustakaan saat jam kosong. Biasanya Ron hanya keperpustakaan saat kepepet saja. Belum lagi Ron seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan yang paling janggal adalah Ron ke perpusustakaan bersama Draco Malfoy.

"Ron?" Suaranya kecil, tapi setidaknya yang dipanggil mendengarnya.

Mata Ron langsung melesat ke Hermione ingin menyapanya. Baru membuka mulut sepersekian milimeter mulutnya kembali menutup. Ron baru ingat kalau lidahnya terkunci jadi tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Melihat Hermione mata Ron langsung melesat garang ke Draco disebelahnya, menyipit marah ke Draco. Ia baru ingat Draco tadi di aula membuat masalah dengan mencium Hermione. Rasanya tanganya berkedut ingin mengambil tongkat untuk menyerang Draco.

Draco yang melihat Hermione hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jelas kalau di sini ada Hermione nyawanya terancam dia tak bisa menggumamkan mantra apapun kalau Hermione menyerang, karena lidahnya terkunci. Belum lagi di sebelahnya ada Ron.

Draco langsung menunjuk mulutnya ke Ron mengingatkan Ron kalau mereka disini mencari Ginny. Bukan waktunya bertengkar setidaknya.

"Kau sedang apa Ron?" Tanya Hermione

Melihat Draco yang menunjuk mulutnya, sambil mendelik membuat Ron kembali ke tujuannya untuk menemukan Ginny. Ron tersenyum ke Hermione dan melambaikan tangannya ke Hermione. Melarikan diri dari pertanyaan yang Hermione.

Hermione menatap penuh kebingungan campur kemarahaan sisa dari aula besar kearah Ron dan Draco yang sekarang sudah berbalik dan keluar perpustakaan sambil berlari.

Ron dan Draco kembali berlari memutar arah ke kelas Telaah Rune kuno. Mempercepat lari mereka karena 8 menit lagi mereka masuk kelas. Secepat kila mereka melewati koridor-koridor dan naik ke latai empat. Berlari menaiki tangga. Napasnya tersenggal karena terus berlari. Dan akhirnya 2 koridor lagi mereka akan sampai di kelas Telaah Rune kuno. Draco langsug menjeblek pintu kelas dengan keras.

Matanya tambah berkilat saat menemukan gadis berambut merah menyala. Belum ada murid lain yang datang di kelas itu, baru ada Ginny yang mukannya masih masam sambil mempersiapkan peralatannya.

Mendengar pintu yang menjeblak Ginny menoleh mendapati Draco yang marah mendatanginya diikuti Ron beberapa langkah dibelakang Draco.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Ginny dengan nada yang terdengar garang.

Draco mengebrak meja Ginny keras membuatnya sedikit terperanjak kaget. Ron yang ada dibelakangkang Draco langsung membogem bahu Draco keras saat melihat Draco mengancam adiknya. Ron menarik Draco mundur menjauhi Ginny, matanya mendelik kearah Draco.

Ron langsung menunjuk mulutnya dan mulut Draco yang masih dibawah kutukan lidah terkunci Ginny. Memintanya untuk melepaskan kutukan itu, membuat kembali isyarat aneh dengan tangannya yang maju mundur memutar.

"Bukankah lebih bagus seperti ini, tenang kalau tak ada suara kalian" kata Ginny santai, menikmati pemandangan dua pemuda yang sedang mengerak-gerakkan tangannya ingin menyampaikan pesan. Tak mau susah-susah menafsirkan gerakan apa itu, Ginny hanya mengangguk bosan.

"Tunggu saja sampai nanti makan malam, suara kalian pasti kembali" Kata Ginny.

Mata Draco dan Ron mendelik. Dan mereka kembali membuat pola aneh dengan tangan mereka mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Yang ditangkap Ginny hanya _'lepaskan kutukan ini' 'Sebentar lagi masuk'_

Ginny masih menikmati tontonan didepannya. Menyaksikan Draco yang seorang bangsawan bergerak meliuk-liuk menyampaikan pesan tanpa suara, dengan tampang masam. Beberapa siswa mulai masuk ke kelas Telaah Rune kuno mereka menatap geli ke Draco dan Ron.

Sebagian dari mereka anak Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Sisanya hanya beberapa anak Hufflefpuff dan Slytherin.

"Tertawalah tak apa teman-teman. Kurasa jarang melihat seorang bangsawan dan seorang pahlawan yang bertingkah konyol seperti sekarang" Ginny nyengir lebar ke semua anak.

"Well seorang Malfoy agung yang sedang meliuk-liuk butuh didokumentasikan, tunggu sampai ayahmu mendengar ini, pasti akan menarik"

Gemuruh tawa terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Lebih banyak lagi murid yang berdatangan semakin lama. Mata Draco berkilat marah dan ingin mencekik Ginny.

"Oh Hai Malfoy, sedang apa? Berlatih menggunakan bahasa tubuh? Sebentar lagi masuk loh" Kata Luna yang baru saja datang.

Draco makin mencak-mencak disapa Luna Lovegood. Sedangkan tampang Ron sudah merah malu dijadikan bahan tertawaan adiknya sendiri. Ron mengambil bahu Ginny, menunjuk jam tangannya yang sudah mau masuk. Mengguncang-guncang bahu Ginny.

"Baiklah kakakku tersayang aku akan melepaskanmu" Kata Ginny manis sambil megambil tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra penangkal lidah terkunci.

Mulut Ron langsung bebas "Harusnya dia saja yang di kunci lidahnya" sambil menunjuk Draco.

Draco menunjuk mulutnya mengisyaratkan agar Ginny melepaskan kutukan lidah terkuncinya juga. Melipat tangannya di dada menunggu.

"Cih masih saja berlagak, Malfoy. Bisa seperti ini?" Kata Ron sambil menggerak kan mulutnya menguap besar-besar. Lidahnya juga ikut digerakkan. Giginya dibuka-tutup sampai terdengar bunyi tuk-tuk-tuk dari gigi Ron. Dan sebagai penutupnya Ron melakukan senam mulut menggabungkan semua gerakan yang tadi sudah dilakukan.

Murid-murid tertawa keras melihat apa yang di lakukan Ron. Sementara Draco mengeras gemas berusaha menjaga emosinya. Draco menarik tangan Ginny yang memegang tongkat menyuruh untuk melepaskan kutukannya.

Tapi tangan Draco ditepis Ron, yang tak membarkan adiknya disentuh barang sedikitpun oleh seorang Malfoy.

"Tak usah mengancam. Kau lebih baik seperti ini. Iya kan Gin?"

"Iya lebih terlihat manis kalau kau diam begini, Malfoy"

Ron menatap jijik ke Ginny, mulutnya menbentuk 'eywh' "Hell kau tak tertarik dengan ferret busuk ini kan?"

"Tenang-tenang dia memang lebih tampan darimu, Ron –**Ron mendelik ("Ku adukan Harry kau, Gin")— **tapi kau kakakku yang paling tangguh" Ginny kehilangan akal untuk menyangkal.

"Pirang ini kau bilang tampan? Perlu kucuci dulu matamu Gin"

"Tapi memang Malfoy terlihat lebih keren kalau diam. Jangan tersinggung ya Ron. Ginny memang benar kok" Sahut Luna polos. Ron membuka mulutnya utuk bicara, tapi segera di tepi oleh Ginny.

"Berisik sudah sana pergi, sebentarlagi masuk. Kau mengganggu" Ginny mendorong Ron menjauh**.**

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan melihat pertengkaran saudara didepannya. Draco menarik Ron ke belakang kembali menunjuk arlojinya ke Ginny. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi masuk.

"Benarkan saja sendiri, Malfoy. Kau kan hebat" Cibir Ginny diikuti seringai Ron.

"Tak seharusnya darah murni minta bantuan darah penghianat, iya kan?" Lanjut Ginny santai.

"Gin sudah mau masuk aku pergi dulu. Kutuk saja lagi musang ini" Kata Ron nyelonong pergi keluar kelas.

Ron sudah menghilang keluar dan lama-kelamaan kelas Telaah Rune Kuno sudah semakin banyak yang masuk. Ginny mencoba berpura-pura tak punya masalah dengan Draco. Membuat tampang sepolos mungkin.

Draco yang sudah berang dari tadi, tak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama. Sekarang sudah bel masuk (hanya saja Profesor Babbling yang mengajar Telaah Rune Kuno belum datang) dan Draco sudah pasti terlambat masuk kelas. Mata Draco mengancam Ginny menatapnya dengan pesan yang begitu diserap Ginny lepaskan-atau-kau-mati. Rahangnya mengeras, buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ginny yang juga agak bergidik dengan pandangan itu perutnya melilit, ditambah lagi sekarang sudah masuk. Sangat tidak mungkin nanti saat Profesor Babbling datang masih ada Draco yang satu kelas diatasnya ada disini, akhirnya dia mengambil tongkatnya di meja. Megayunkan tongkat itu kearah Draco. Melepaskan kutukan lidah terkuncinya.

"Awas kau, Weasley!" Desis Draco ke Ginny.

Draco langsung keluar kelas dengan membanting pintu keras, sampai semua anak terlonjak kaget. Sebelumnya pandangan mematikan Draco berkelana ke semua anak di kelas Telaah Rune Kuno. Membuat kelas menjadi sepi senyap tak berani mengeluarkan kata.

"Dia benar-benar marah, Gin. Kurasa kau dalam bahaya"

"Oh berhenti membuatku merinding, Lun"

.

.

Sebagian murid sejak menghabiskan waktu di Aula besar, tetapi tidak dengan Ketua murid putrid. Hermione. Sejak insiden saling menjatuhkan antar ketua murid, Hermione langsung ke perpustakaan. Mukanya merah padam, tak bisa di tafsirkan mana emosi yang paling besar. Entah itu emosi marah, dendam, malu.

Berulang kali tangan Hermione menyeka mulutnya kasar. Masih terbayang apa yang tadi dilakukan Draco. Draco menciuminya dengan kasar dan memaksa. Bahkan membuka celah untuk diolak saja Draco tak mau. Semua murid wanita mungkin akan sangat senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang Malfoy. Tapi tidak dengan Hermione ini sama saja merendahkan martabat, hanya wanita bodoh yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Enak saja main cium. Kemarin mengatai bodoh sekarang malah… Ahh kau kira kau siapa? " Hermione mengeram pada dirinya sendiri, kembali mengusap mulutnya kasar.

"Harus dicuci pakai apa ini? Pembersih segala noda?" Mengguman sendiri.

Buku yang ada dihadapan Hermione tak menjadi bacaan yang menarik seperti biasanya. Lebih tepatnya hanya untuk penyalur emosi tapi tak berhasil. Yang terbayang hanya genggaman Draco, bagaimana cara Draco merengkuhnya, bagaimana pandagan matanya yang marah, dan sensasi saat Draco mencium bibir Hermione. Tangan Draco bahkan sekarang terasa masih merengkuhnya. Hermione sampai merinding.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya berharap bayangan-bayangan itu hilang. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak keras memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Terlebih lagi disaat bayangan yang lain pudar, malah bayangan Draco yang menatapapnya lembut berkelebat semakin jelas. Hermione menghentakkan kepalanya ke meja, pikirannya sekarang malah dikerumuni tentang Draco Malfoy.

Berhenti membuat gambar seorang Malfoy otakku tersayang! Hermione memerintah pikirannya sendiri. Geram sendiri rasanya orang yang kau benci terus berkelebat dipikiranmu.

Akhirnya Hermione mencoba kembali focus ke bukunya. Dia berusaha memahami kalimat pertamanya, dibutuhkan tiga kali membaca sampai otaknya kembali berfungsi normal. Saat mulai memahami apa yang di baca Hermione mendengar derap kaki berlarian di perpustakaan. Jelas Hermione jengkel sedari tadi di kepayahaan mengatur pikirannya, dan saat dia sudah mengontrol kembali pikirannya ada saja yang memecah konsentrasi. Dilihatnya dua murid masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Ron?" Tanya Hemione.

Hermione tambah berang saat dilihatnya disebalah Ron ada Draco. Tatapan marah langsung menusuk tetpat ke Draco. Melihat Draco rasanya Hermione pingin mencekik kuat-kuat.

Dilihatnya Ron mencari-cari sesuatu, dan saat di panggil Ron menoleh hendak menyapa balik tapi tak jadi. Hermione melihat Ron dan Draco saling sikut, pandang, dan menunjuk-nunjuk.

Kalau mereka beda gender pasti Hermione sudah mengira kalau mereka pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Saling pandangnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara itu sangat menggelikan. Dan sesaat kemudian Ron melambaikan tangannya, berbalik diikuti Draco dan berlari pergi.

Hermione menatap kepergian Ron dan Draco dengan penuh kebingungan.

Hell bagaimana bisa mereka pergi bersama-sama seperti itu? Ron tak akan pernah sudi diikuti seorang Malfoy, dan Malfoy tentu saja mana sudi mengikuti Ron. Hermione benar-benar merasa dipermainkan disetiap keadaan pagi hari ini. Tak mau ambil pusing dia kembali ke bukunya untuk pemanasan sebelum pelajaran dimulai nanti.

Setidaknya pikiran Hermione kembali rileks setelah membaca. Gairah untuk mengikuti pelajaaran pertama nanti benar-benar memuncak. Setidaknya pemanasan membaca buku selama 15 menit tadi membuatnya siap untuk menghadapi pelajarannya nanti. Pelajaran dengan guru favoritnya Prof. McGonagall. Senyumnya cerah mengembang, dia siap memulai pelajaran. Saat tau Hogwarts dibuka kembali dan dia mendapat surat untuk melanjutkan, Hermione sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tau terakhirnya. Setidaknya sebagian besar buku pelajarannya sudah habis dibaca dan dipelajari, hanya kurang ¼ bagian akhir yang belum.

Hermione memutuskan untuk ke kelas Transfigurasi lebih awal. Belum ada anak yang datang. Dia mengambil tempat paling depan untuk mendapat spot yang strategis. Menyiapkan semua peralatan. Transfigurasi masih menjadi pelajaran wajib, dan hari ini Gryffindor mendapat jam yang sama dengan Slytherin. Hermione mendengus keras mengingat dia harus sekelas dengan murid-murid paling menyebalkan sepanjang masa. Hermione menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan perkamen, tinta, dan penanya.

"Oh, kau sudah siap rupanya Miss. Granger senang melihatnya" Profesor McGonagall baru kelaur dari kantornya.

"Selamat siang Profesor, tentu saja ini hari pertama masuk saya tak akan melewatkan sedikitpun" Balas Hermione sopan.

"Bagus, bagus. Contoh yang bagus sebagai ketua murid"

Hermione dan Prof. McGonagall terlibat diskusi tingkat tinggi mengenai aturan Transformasi untuk manusia yang seharusnya diperbaharui dengan melibatkan beberapa aspek. Mendesak Prof McGonagall untuk mau menngajarinya menjadi animagus. Sampai akhirnya satu persatu murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin berdatangan.

Hermione melihat Harry datang dan dibelakangnya Ron menyusul sambil berlari dan ngos-ngosan. Hermione melambaikan tangannya menyapa dua sahabat karibnya. Harry balas menyapa Hermione.

"Hai Mione!" Sapa Harry.

"Hai! Habis ngapain sih?" Tanya Hermione ke Ron.

"Kurasa kau akan muak kalau mendengarnya, Mione. Ayo Harry" Balas Ron sambil mengajak Harry untuk duduk di bangku dua dari belakang. Bangku-bangku dibelakang sudah penuh semua. Banyak yang merasa pelajaran pembukaan hari ini terlalu menyiksa, jadi mereka mengasingkan diri di bangku-bangku belakang.

Salah satu murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin ikhlas untuk duduk didepan hanya Hermione. Ada memang yang duduk di depan tapi itu semata wayang karena bangku-bangku belakang sudah penuh dan mereka terpaksa. Bel berbunyi mengawali pembelajaran hari ini.

Professor McGonagall memberikan penjelasan susahnya mantra pencipta, bagaimana agar bisa berhasil dan teknik yang bisa digunakan agar kualitas bendanya bagus. Mewanti-wanti semua murid bahwa ini akan menjadi salah satu bagian ujian NEWT nanti, dan mereka harus menguasainya. Sampai pada saat sedang mendemonstrasikan bagaimana caranya untuk melakukan penciptaan sebuah benda pada udara kosong, pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan seorang murid yang diambang pintu tersebut.

"Mr Malfoy bagaimana bisa kau terlambat. Kemana saja kau? Sekolah sundah memberi kelonggaran selama satu pelajaran penuh supaya semua murid bisa mempersiapkan diri, dan lihat apa yang ku temukan? Kau terlambat lebih dari lima menit." Raung Prof McGonagall yang terintrupsi oleh keterlambatan muridnya.

Dari ketipisan bibir yang hanya bisa dilihat setipis kertas, menunjukan bahwa Prof McGonagall masih belum puas dengan omelannya. Tapi beliau menelan kembali memasukkan udara kosong ke rongga mulutnya.

"Maaf. Profesor." Jawab Draco dingin penuh penekanan. Mata kelabunya memandang tajam Prof McGonagall lalu kearah murid Gryffindor.

Jelas emosinya benar-benar buruk. Prof McGonagall bahkan tak berkomentar banyak beliau hanya memotong 5 poin Slytherin sebagai gantinya.

Mata Draco masih memandang tajam semua yang berada dalam jangkauan pandangnya, dingin dan kesal. Dia kemudian mencari bangku kosong, tapi hanya ada satu bangku tersisa. Bangkunya berada di deretan terdepan, paling stategis dengan Prof McGonagall dua dari pojok. Dia mendengus keras terlebih karena dia harus sebangku dengan orang yang menyebabkannya sial sepanjang hari ini. Draco berjalan kearah bangku tersebut.

"Tak ada bangku kosong lagi, Aku duduk sini" Kata Draco dingin.

"Aku tak peduli" Jawab Hermione, dari bangkunya. Masih focus pada apa yang dijelaskan Prof McGonagall, berkutat dengan perkamennya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu peduli, Granger. Tas kotormu ini menghalangi" Nadanya masih sama dinginnya minim ekspresif.

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Prof McGonagall. Menatap penuh dendam ke Draco sambil menari tasnya kesisi lain, jauh dari jangkauan sang Malfoy.

_Bagaiman bisa aku akan ber-partner dengannya setaun ini?mata gila bisa-bisa aku. Batin Hermione._

Perhatiannya langsung kembali pada penjelasan Prof McGonagall, tapi Hermione bisa melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Draco wajahnya masih masam. Tongkat di tangannya diputar-putar bosan. Hermione tak mengacuhkannya.

"Ini jelas lebih susah dari mantra penghilang yang sudah kalian pelajari. Kalau mantra penghilang jelas benda ada, kebalikannya dengan matra pencipta yang menciptakan atau memunculkan benda dari udara kosong. Jelas berbeda dengan mantra panggil. Tingkat konsentrasi harus penuh membayangkan benda apa yang akan kita ciptakan. Mantaranya adalah 'Waddiwasi'" Jelas Prof McGonagall.

Prof McGonagall kemudian memperaktekannya dengan lambain tongkat yang anggun, menciptakan kursi lipat merah mencolok didepannya. Prof McGonagall lalu berkeliling ruangan menyuruh semua anak untuk mencoba mantra pencipta tersebut.

Hermione mendegar banyak yang salah melafalkan matra. Dilihatnya Draco yang masih memutar-mutar tongkatnya malas.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco merasa diawasi.

"Tingkahmu dari tadi bodoh" Jawab Hermione jujur matanya menyipit. Belakangan ini Hermione melihat Draco tempramen, jauh dari kesan menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Dan memang dia melihat banyak keganjilan. Efek kejatuhankah?

"Tingkah yang mana Granger? Saat bersamamu di Aula besar?" Tukas Draco datar.

Tanpa diperintah langsung otak Hermione memutar rentetan kejadian saat Draco membungkam bibirnya, menariknya kedalam pelukan. Mendadak panas melingkupi atmosfir sekitar Hermione.

"Musang busukk!"

Diantara kesibukan teman yang lainnya, akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk menghalau pikirannya bertindak lebih, lalu mengambil tongkatnya dan memulai mencoba mantra pencipta. Tangannya merayap masuk ke kantong jubah mengambil tongkatnya, anehnya kantongnya kosong. Hermione meraba tiap inchinya tapi tak ada yang lubang. Jadi tak mungkin jatuh tadi. Hermione ingat betul dimana ia selalu menyimpan tongkatnya.

Tak menemukan di kantong, Hermione menyambar tasnya menobrak-abriknya. Seingatnya tongkatnya tak pernah jauh-jauh dari jubah atau tasnya. Semua buku, pena, tinta dan perkamenya sudah keluar dari tasnya. Tapi Hermione tak menemukan tongkatnya. Dan tak mungkin tertinggal di kamar, karena dari tadi dia belum menggunakannya.

Profesor McGonagall jelas sedang sibuk berkutat dengan murid lain yang gagal menggunakan mantra pencipta. Ron dan Harry sepertinya putus asa, mereka meneriakkan keras berharap dengan semakin kerasnya suara mereka bisa memunculkan suatu benda. Seamus sudah hampir berhasil dia menciptakan gelas kaca, tapi gelas kacanya muncul pada jarak 3 meter didepannya dan tepat diatas kepala Millicent Bulstrode yang langsung pecah dikepalanya. Kelas gempar.

Hermione sendiri belum mencoba, apa sih arti penyihir tanpa tongkat? Dia kembali mengobok-obok tas dan kantong jubahnya meskipun ia tau tongkatnya tak ada di situ. Matanya berkeliling siapa tahu menemukan tongkatnya. Mata Hermione menangkap alis mata Draco yang terangkat dan memandanginya. Tapi tak digubrisnya. Di depan Draco sendiri ada satu kursi, satu meja, dan satu vas (ukuran sedang), satu-satunya orang yang berhasil rupanya. Bahkan Draco menciptakan tiga benda. Mau minum teh dia?

Tentu saja kalau tongkat Hermione ada, dia yakin dia yang akan lebih dulu berhasil menggunakan mantra pencipta.

"Kau lihat tongkatku?" Mata Hermione masih menelusuri mencari tongkatnya.

Alis Draco bertambah naik "Mana kutahu"

Hermione kembali memeriksa semua barangnya dengan teliti mencari tongkatnya.

"Berhentilah, Granger. Kau merusak konsentrasi dari tadi, memang…"

"Tongkatku hilang, Malfoy! Lagian kau sudah berhasil melakukan mantra pencipta, setidaknya jika tak mau mebantu mencari. Tak usah komentar" Potong Hemione, seraya memerikasa bawah meja termasuk bawah meja murid lainnya.

Hermione langsung teringat, kepalanya langsung terjulur "Ah, aku ingat! Slytherin!" Pekiknya.

Draco mengeryitkan dahinya. Hermione langsung duduk menghadap Draco.

"Tertinggal di asram Slytherin! Mana sekarang tongkatku Malfoy!"

"Manaku tahu, Memangnya kenapa bisa di asrama Slytherin? Jangan-jangan kau menguntit, Granger?" Salak Draco

"Bodoh aku menjengukmu waktu itu, Parkinson menyerangku" Mata Hermione langsung melayang ke Pansy Parkinson.

Dibelakang Pansy Parkinson menyerigai ke Hermione, disebelahnya Theodore Nott sama-sama memuakkan. Disana Theo mengayun-ayunkan tongkat coklat yang sudah sangat dikenali Hermione. Itu tangkatnya. Tanpa babibu Hermione menghampiri bangku Theo.

"Berikan tongkatku, Nott!"

"Berikan alasan yang bagus kenapa aku harus mengembalikan tongkatmu. Mengingat kau telah lancang masuk ke asrama kita dan mengurangi 80 poin, sebelum kami sendiri mengumpulkan poin." Desis Theo tajam.

"Berikan saja tongkatku sekarang, tak sadarkah ada Prof McGonagall disini." Kata Hermione.

"Mencari perlindungan mama Granger?" Suara Pansy menimpali pembicaraan mereka.

"Asal kau tahu, setidaknya kita Slytherin tau kapan harus bertindak. Lihat gurumu tersayang kepayahan" lanjutnya.

Benar saja Prof McGonagall masih sibuk dengan murid-murid dibelakang yang membuat ulah. Para Slytherin juga ada yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setidaknya mereka memainkan peran acting yang luarbiasa terorganisir. Itu yang dipikirkan Hermione.

Tak mau ambil pusing Hermione malah mendekat berusaha menyambar tongkatnya. Tanganya terulur menjangkau tongkatnya, tapi terhenti. Di tangannya sekarang ada tangan Theo yang memeganginya dan tongkat Theo yang menghentikan pergerakannya. Tongkat Hermione sendiri berpindah ke Pansy.

"Eits enak saja, kau kemarin membuatku babak-belur dihantam Draco. Harus ada balasannya"

Hermione sudah tak mau kompromi, dua kali dia disudutkan seperti ini. Ah tidak tiga kali ditambah yang tadi pagi. Amarahnya bercampur jadi satu membuatnya mengeluarkan umparan kasar melebihi ambang batas untuk Theo. Meskipun pelan tapi setidaknya Theo mampu menangkap jelas semua hinaan dan umpatan untuknya.

Muka Theo sudah merah marah mendengar umpatan Hermione terhadap dirinya. Matanya tak kalah sangar mendelik ke Hermione. Tongkatnya ditekan ke pergelangan tangan Hermione, Theo tak mengucapkan apapun. Tapi yang jelas tangan Hermione panas seperti di bakar. Hermione menarik tangannya tapi tak bisa. Panas dan perih. Anehnya tak ada yang tahu kalau Theo memantrainya padahal Hermione sudah merintih, tapi sepertinya Prof McGonagall masih sibuk dengan murid-murid dibelakang.

Tawa melengking Pansy rasanya juga cukup keras, tapi tetap Prof McGonagall tak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi antara tiga orang ini. Lama-kelamaan rasanya tambah perih lengan Hermione. Hermione geram tak bisa melawan, satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki adalah mengumapti Theo, dan itu yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau tak lebih menyedihkan dari pengikut Voldemort. Atau lebih menjijikkan lagi menyerang wanita tak bersenjata. Apa namanya ya banci kurasa?" Hermione berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetep stabil.

Theo menyerigai tak berkomentar tapi tongkatnya makin ditekan membuat tangan Hermione seperti di paku. Diseretnya tongkat Theo lebih keatas perlahan. Rasanya seakan paku yang tadi menancap detarik keatas seirama tongkat Theo, pelan dan menyakitkan. Tak ada darah yang keluar memang. Hermione terpekik tertahankan

"Agghhh!" Tak ada orang yang menoleh kearahnya dibelakang. Memang tak keras tapi itu juga tak bisa dibilang pelan. Tak mungkin tak ada yang mendengar. Mereka dibelakang seperti sibuk sendiri.

Tangannya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Hermione terus berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi semakin ditarik, tongkat Theo semakin bergerak kearah lain. Menorehkan rasa sakit yang lebih. Hermione ingin meneriaki Theo sekarang, apalagi tawa Pansy yang bedengung tambah membuatnya pusing bukan main. Kikikan Pansy akan semakin keras kalau Hermione merintih.

"Cukup Theo."

Hermione sekarang mendengar suara lain. Mata Hermione yang tadi terpejam karena menahan sakit sekarang terbuka. Disebelah Theo ada Draco yang mengacungkan tongkatnya ke leher Theo. Wajah Draco lebih kejam dari pada kali pertama dia masuk kelas.

"Berikan tongkatnya sekarang, Pans" Suara Draco benar-benar dingin.

Sementara Pansy sendiri sedang menimang-nimang apa yang harus diperbuat.

"Wo, wo, wo. Drake calm down. Aku sedang menghukum teman kecil kita" Kata Theo. Tapi ini malah membuat Draco menekan tongkatnya ke leher lebih dalam.

"Lakukan apa yang kataku sekarang. Kenapa kau selalu melakukan tindakan bodoh, huh?"

Tak ada jawaban tapi Theo memberi isyarat Pansy untuk memberikan tongkat Hermione ke Draco. Draco menangkap tongkat itu. Wajah Pansy terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Kau kenapa sih Drake? Ini semua salah dia. Dia yang masuk ke asrama kita, memotong 80 poin sebelum kita mengumpulkan nilai, dan dia yang membuat keributan" Kata Pansy menunjuk Hermione.

Draco menatap tajam ke Hermione, kilatan begis terpancar di mata kelabunya. Buru-buru Hermione membela diri.

"Aku sudah bilang aku ke asrama Slytherin itu diutus! Dan aku tak akan memotong poin kalau teman-temanmu tak menyudutiku. Yang terakhir. yang membuat keributan itu kalian sendiri! Aku tak melakukan kesalahan idiot" Cerocos Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

Anehnya tak ada murid yang menegahi mereka, menolehpun tidak. Hermione sampai heran sendiri. Mereka masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Dan aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali, Malfoy! Dua kalinya berteriak, kalau kau tidak tuli kau pasti dengar" lanjut Hermione ke Draco.

Pansy dan Hermione saling menyalahkan. Draco dan Theo menjadi pendengar yang bosan. Hermione dan Pansy wajahnya sudah merah padam, saling menghina. Draco sudah tak kuat berada dekat-dekat dengan dua wanita ini.

"Hilangkan semua mantra ini, aku mau lihat penutupan akhir pelajarannya. Suruh mereka diam kepalaku pusing lama-lama" Perintah Draco ke Theo.

"Yeah. Suara mereka seperti banshee." Kata Theo.

Draco kembali ke tempat duduknya di depan. Sementara Theo mendiamkan Hermione dan Pansy yang meranung-raung, butuh waktu untuk memisahkan mereka. Setelah mereka berdua normal Theo mengembalikan kondisi kelas seperti semula. Waktu pelajaran Transfigurasi sudah mau habis. Buru-buru Hermione mencoba mantra pencipta. Setidaknya karena diburu waktu Hermione bisa melakukan mantra tersebut dalam satu kali percobaan.

"Kenapa mereka tadi tak tau kalau ada keributan?" Tanya Hermione ke Draco. Tapi tak digubris oleh Draco.

.

.

Hari berjalan cepat hari ini. Banyak anak yang menggerutu karena baru hari pertama tapi tugas yang diberikan sudah bejibun. Hampir semua Profesor memberikan mereka tugas, kadang di dobel untuk merefres kembali pasca libur panjang.

Hermione sudah mulai pindah di ruang ketua murid. Yang membuatnya uring-uringan sedari tadi karena harus seasrama dengan Draco. Tapi setidaknya karena Draco tongkatnya kembali.

Asrama ketua murid bisa dibilang sama besarnya seperti asrama-asrama lain. Hanya saja untuk dua orang. Didepan pintu masuk ada patung gargoyle singa dan ular melambangkan kedua asrama ketua murid yang sekarang. Di asrama ketua murid rasanya canggung karena ruangannya sangat besar dan digunakan hanya untuk dua orang. Ruang rekreasinya punya 2 sofa satu merah dan satu hijau, perapiannya ditengah.

Setelah makan malam biasanya Hermione akan berkumpul di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tapi kali ini ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di asrama ketua murid, untuk mejalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua murid. Saat sampai di ruang rekreasi ternyata Draco sudah di sana duluan. Mendiami sofa hijau sambil berkutat dengan grafik Arithmancy. Mencot-coretnya dengan angka-angka.

"Hai Malfoy" Hermione menyapa Draco, tak mungkin mereka akan saling diam. Akan sangat membosankan.

Sapaan Hermione hanya di jawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Draco. Dia masih berkutat menghitung angka-angka. Hermione tau ini adalah tugas Arithmancy tadi siang, dan Hermione sudah menyelesaikannya waktu istirahat tadi. Jadi dia memutuskan merecoki Draco. Hermione duduk di sofa hijau membuat jarak.

"Kenapa duduk sini? Sana sofamu yang merah. Aku tak mau sofaku tercemar olehmu, Grenger"

Hermione mendengus keras meninggalkan keanggunannya.

"Oyayaya sofa Draco Malfoy bisa tercemar dengan adanya munggleborn disekitarnya. Sungguh mengesankan." Hermione turun dari sofa dan duduk dibawah bersandar pada sofa.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Draco masih memperhatikan punggung Hermione yang menyentuh sofanya. Hermione mendongak melihat ekspresi Draco yang seperti ingin menjauhkannya dari sofa hijau.

Hermione berbalik sehingga berhadapan dengan Draco. Menatap pemuda itu tajam

"Apa yang terjadi di kelas Transfigurasi tadi? Kenapa sepertinya tak ada yang tahu kalau Theo dan Pansy menyerangku, kelaskan ramai" Tanya Hermione.

"Harus kau tau? Merepotkan sekali. Itu mantra ilusi Theo memasang ilusinya, kau, dan Pansy jadi yang orang-orang lihat kalian tak punya masalah tadi saat pelajaran Transfigurasi. Mantra lain juga dipasang Theo mencegah Prof McGonagall untuk ke depan, mengingatkan bahwa murid di belakang lebih bodoh dan butuh bantuan. Sudah aku mau menegrjakaan PR."

"Ilusinya katamu untuku, Theo dan Pansy yang lain tak bisa melihat. Kenapa kau bisa melihat kalau begitu? Mantra apa itu? Kok yang kedua kayak Imperius?"

"Cerewet! Aku sudah tak asing dengan mantra itu, jadi kerasa. Lagian kau kan tadi disebelahku seperti orang gila merancau. Dan kau tak perlu tau mantra apa itu. Ada pertanyaan lagi nono-sok-tau?"

Hermione cemberut sejadi-jadinya, dihina habis. "Ah iya kau harus minta maaf padaku soal yang tadi pagi"

"Kau yang harusnya minta maaf semak belukar! Seenaknya menertawakanku di Aula" Kata Draco kesal mendongak dari pekerjaannya.

"Dengar pirang. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sejak dulu? Kau juga sering mengolokku"

"Ku kira kau sudah dewasa Granger" Nadanya berubah dingin. Dia kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Hermione diam cukup lama, menganalisis perubahan nada Draco. Draco sudah kembali focus ke Arithmancy tak menoleh ke Hermione. Suasana ini benar-benar menakutkan. Angin malam masuk melalui satu jendela yang sengaja dibuka. Awalnya Hermione ingin mendesak sampai Draco mau minta maaf padanya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berbalik dia yang harus meminta maaf. Hening begitu menyiksa, sampai akhirnya Hermione kembali berkata

"Iya, iya aku minta maaf juga! Tapikan kau jauh lebih salah apa-apaan itu"

"Wow Our hero meminta maaf, apanya yang apa-apaan?" Tanyanya sambil menyerigai.

"Tindakan bodohmu! Kau juga harus minta maaf, susah amat sih" Geram sudah Hermione.

Draco mencondongkan kepalanya ke Hermione yang duduk di bawah. Seringainya jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Membuat Hermione harus mundur sedikit, bentuk antisipasi refleks. Siapa tau nanti diserang.

"Mengharap Grenger? Dari tadi kau membual terus tentang tindakan bodohku. Atau sebenarnya kau mau lagi ciuman dasyat ku"

Mata kelabunya memandang hazel coklat Hermione, pipi Hermione sudah merona koyol gara-gara kata-kata Draco. Tapi bukan itu yang utama ini lebih ke amarahnya. Cuping Hermione memerah merasakan kata-kata itu. Memangnya dia pikir siapa? Batin Hermione.

"Dengar aku sudah menjatuhkan egoku untuk membuatmu tau apa kesalahanmu. Kau pikir bisa seenaknya mencium orang paksa? Didepan orang banyak? Kau anggap apa orang itu? Menjijikkan memainkan perasaan orang. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin menonjok muka busukmu"

Alih-alih mendorong dengan tangan, Hermione mendorong dada Draco mundur dengan kakinya. Entah sekoyol apa sekarang ini, tapi yang jelas tendagan itu mebuatnya terhuyung mundur. Sebenarnya masih belum cukup itu semua untuk menghapuskan semua yang berkelebat dipikirannya.

* * *

How? abal ya? aduh susah bikin fic ternyata xD

tungguin kelanjutannya! Ini masih belum seru, tapi selanjutnya mungkin udah bisa keluar konfliknya.

poosy-poo20, priscillaveela, SpecialNumber1, Drakie poo, Hikari Rhechen, bubble, maulidanh2 makasih udah mau review :D makasih juga yg udag follow dan fav!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ini chapter panjang aku bikin agak panjang. Konfliknya udah keluar kawan! Maaf ya chapter-chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan. Ini udah aku buat sepenuh hati. Semoga tak mengecewakan. Enjoy! :D **

**J.K Rowling poenya**

**.**

**.**

Hening lama melanda keduanya. Hermione dan Draco sama-sama tak ada yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan, tak ada yang berusaha mengendurkan ego masing-masing. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya yang tidak anggun sama sekali dilantai, ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Draco tanpa sepatah katapun. Berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Gebrakan pintu kamar ketua putri meraung ke seluruh ruang asrama, lalu hening kembali.

Pagi hari pun tak jauh beda keheningannya. Draco yang baru bagun, segera keluar kamarnya. Terpaan angin pagi yang segar menyambut pagi hari, jendela-jendela di asrama ketua murid sudah dibuka. Itu artinya sebelum Draco bangun, Hermione sudah bagun duluan. Dan tepat dugaan, Hermione sudah memakai seragam lengkap sambil asik memeriksa perkamennya.

Hari masih pagi, sarapan baru dimulai 1 jam lagi tapi Hermione sudah siap. Draco geleng-geleng. Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan Draco, tak pernahkah gadis itu melapas kesempurnaan dalam mengerjakan tugas? Tapi pertanyaan itu tak terucap, Draco menjawab sendiri dengan mengangkat bahunya. Buat apa peduli.

Draco berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa mengacuhkan Hermione, begitupun sebaliknya. Di kamar mandi Draco langsung membenamkan diri di bawah kucuran air dingin. Merasakan air yang menyapu tubuhhnya, memberi rasa nyaman. Selepas mandi Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dan tak menemukan Hermione. Dia sendiri di asrama ketua murid. Tak berapa lama setelah ganti akhirnya Draco keluar untuk sarapan.

Hari cukup panjang, semua Profesor memberi tugas bejibun kepada muridnya. Terutama kelas lima dan tujuh. Kelas lima dan tujuh harus menghadapi OWL dan NEWT jadi guru-guru memberikan begitu banyak pekerjaan. Sejak percakapan terakhir saat di ruang rekreasi, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama tak pernah bicara lagi, sudah lebih dari sebulan. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu di asrama masing-masing. Kalau ada tugas ketua murid atau rapat saja mereka saling bicara, selebihnya tak ada yang memulai bicara.

Hermione tak banyak menghabiskan waktu di asrama ketua murid. Pagi-pagi ia sudah keluar dari asrama ketua murid untuk sarapan, balik ke asrama ketua murid hanya untuk tidur atau kalau ada tugas untuk ketua murid. Draco pun tak jauh beda. Dari setiap kesempatan bertemu Hermione hanya menatap dengan muak ke Draco.

"Ron setelah jam makan siang nanti ada rapat." Kata Hermione sambil mengisi piringnya denngan kentang tumbuk dan sosis.

"Rapat lagi? Ada apa lagi? Kan dua hari lalu kita rapat." Ron terdengar tak tertarik. Karena memang benar baru dua hari lalu rapat, biasanya rapat rutin diadakan dua minggu sekali. Kecuali kalau ada sesuatu mendesak atau ada acara yang harus diurus.

"Ubah jadwal patroli. Prof McGonagall tak setuju dengan daftar yang kemarin. Patrolinya harus Prefek dari beda asrama. Beri tahu yang lain."

Ron hanya berguman tak jelas disela jeda memasukkan daging panggang ke mulutnya. Hermione terus melontarkan nama-nama prefek yang nantinya bisa dipasangkan.

"Aku kembali teracuhkan oleh tugas para prefek dan ketua murid, betapa menyenangkannya" Harry bersenandung dengan nada muram.

Ron sempat beradu tatapan dengan Hermione. Lalu mereka tertawa geli,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi melodramatic begini Harry" Kata Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu kalau suaramu merdu, Harry" Sambung Ron antara geli dan jijik mendengar suara Harry. Suara Harry sepertinya cocok disandingkan dengan cicitan nyaring Pigwidgeon.

"Oh, diamlah. Berhenti ribut soal tugas-tugas kalian." Sahut Harry, menyesal sudah ia bersenandung. Karena murid yang lain menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya seolah tak pernah membayangkan melihat Harry menyanyi.

Sarapan pagi berjalan cukup menyenangkan di meja Gryffindor. Tawa hangat terselebung disekitar. Mereka semua menikmati hidangan yang tersaji, benar-benar nikmat. Ada daging domba panggang yang potongannya besar-besar, sekuali sup tomat yang asapnya mengepul, telur goreng, sosis bakar saus mentega, dan masih banyak lagi makanan yang mebuat perut meraung keras.

Seusai sarapan para murid meninggalkan aula besar untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Hermione, Ron dan Harry pergi belakangan. Mereka (Harry dan Ron lebih tepatnya) sengaja datang agak siang karena pagi ini kelas tujuh harus ikut pelajaran Sejarah Sihir yang membosankan.

"Ayolah kalian sudah makan tiga puding. Sebentar lagi masuk, aku tak mau terlambat." Sentak Hermione ke dua sahabatnya.

"Santai Mione, kita tak akan dapat detensi kalau terlambat." Sahut Ron, di sambut anggukan antusias Harry.

Tapi Hermione tak mau menunggu lagi. Sudah cukup sabar dari tadi menunggu dua orang itu makan sedari tadi. Ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan berjalan cepat ke kelas Sejarah Sihir. Kalau menunggu Harry dan Ron, dia baru akan bisa sampai ke kelas nanti tepat sebelum bel bunyi. Itu artinya dia tak akan dapat tempat yang starategis. Meskipun pelajar Sejarah Sihir membosankan tapi tetap Hermione tak mau jika tak mendapat tempat duduk yang strategis. Hermione mempercepat laju kakinya menuju lantai tiga tempat kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Sesampainya di kelas Sejarah Sihir kelas masih lenggang, padahal tiga menit lagi masuk kelas. Hermione langsung memilih tempat duduk di tengah di deretan ketiga. Dari situ setidaknya Hermione mendapat spot yang bagus untuk memperhatikan Prof Binns nanti. Kurang satu menit lagi masuk, sudah cukup banyak yang masuk tapi, Ron dan Harry masih belum datang. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berniat untuk datang terlambat.

Hermione menyiapkan pena, tinta, dan perkamennya. Saat tiba-tiba ada yang duduk disebelahnya. Hermione mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. Matanya mendelik tajam saat melihat siapa yang duduk disana. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, meskipun mata Hermione sudah mendelik tajam tetapi Dracco tak goyah, tetap duduk disana dengan santai. Duduknya pun cukup anggun untuk laki-laki. Bel berdering, dan dari luar terdengar suara kaki-kaki berlari.

Harry, Ron dan beberapa anak lainnya berbondong-bondong masuk, bersamaan dengan Prof Binns yang datang menembus dari balik tembok. Melihat muridnya terlambat Prof Binns tak mengurangi poin ataupun memberi detensi, ia hanya memandang mencela ke muridnya itu. Menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk. Dan mereka duduk di deretan paling depan, karena yang lain sudah penuh.

Ron dan Harry sempat menyapa Hermione, tapi begitu tau siapa yang ada di samping Hermione, mata Ron dan Harry jadi menyipit berbahaya. Tapi Draco masih tetap santai. Memandang polos kearah Harry dan Ron. Sepanjang pelajaran Hermione tak menoleh sedikitpun ke Draco.

Prof Binns terus saja bercerita mengenai penyerangan munggle pada penyihir di abat pertengahan. Nada suaranya begitu datar, membuat yang mendegarkan seolah dibacakan dongeng. Tak seorangpun ada yang mencatat kecuali Hermione. Murid-murid yang lainnya sudah tidur, terkantuk-kantuk, bergosip, bahkan Ron hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk mendengarkan dan langsung jatuh tertidur.

Hermione berdecak, sampai kapan Prof Binns akan mengganti cara mengajarnya. Materinya sebenarnya cukup menarik jika diajarkan oleh seseorang yang tepat. Prof Binns benar-benar tak bisa mengubah nada bicaranya sedikitpun. Untuk menegur murid yang tak mendengarkanpun tidak pernah. Hermione sangsi kalau Prof Binns tau nama muridnya. Sudah bosan juga rasanya mendengar nada datar ditiap pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Hermione menghentikan aktifitas mencatatnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya, terdengar napas teratur di sebelahnya.

Hermione menoleh ke kiri, mendapati rivalnya duduk bersandar dengan tangan terlipat dan mata terpejam. Napasnya teratur, sebagian rambut putih pirangnya jatuh tak beraturan di sekitar matanya. Ada lingkar hitam disekitar kelopak matanya, Hermione baru sekali ini melihat Draco benar-benar lelah. Bibirnya melengkung manis, tak meninggalkan sedikitpun raut menyebalkan. Wajah Draco benar-benar terlihat er- tampan. Hermione berusaha menyangkal, tapi matanya berkata kalau Draco memang tampan. Tapi raut letih Draco begitu terpancar. Napasnya tenang dan halus.

Apa yang dilakukan? Kenapa dia begitu terlihat capek? Hermione bertanya didalam hati. Hermione baru sadar bahwa ia menatap wajah Draco cukup lama, langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco. Hermione merasa janggal, rasanya dia ingin terus memandangi Draco. Tak terasa pelajaran Sejarah Sihir sudah hampir selasai, Prof Binns memberi tugas. Tapi anak-anak masih banyak yang tertidur. Hermione mencatat tugas yang diberikan Prof Binns. Tugasnya benar-benar banyak. Masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit, tapi sepertinya Prof Binns tak meneruskan mendongeng, dia berkutat dengan perkamennya sambil menunggu bel.

Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Draco, memberitahu kalau pelajaran akan berakhir. Hermione menepuk pelan lengan Draco, tapi tak ada sahutan. Hermione menambah intensitas tepukannya. "Malfoy."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk yang terakhir kalinya untuk menepuk lengan Draco.

"Sudah mau selesai pelajaran, Malfoy" Kata Hermione.

Akhirnya Draco bergerak dan mulai mebuka matanya. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajah dan matanya. Lalu menatap orang yang membangunkannya.

"Hmmm?"

Mata Draco merah masih mengantuk. Sepertinya perlu tenaga hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Hermione menunjuk perkamennya yang ada catatan tugas.

"Ada tugas. pelajaran sebentar lagi selesai." Kata Hermione, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar biasa. Mengigat dia jarang berbicara.

Draco mengangguk dan menyalin catatan tugasnya. Lalu dia membuka mulut.

"Masih marah?" Tanya Draco, sambil masih mencatat.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, lalu teringat kalau dia marah pada Draco, karena kejadian waktu dia aula besar. Rasanya marahnya memuncak kalau mengingat itu semua. Tanganya gatal untuk membogem bocah satu itu. Tapi melihat Draco yang tak menyebalkan hari ini membuat Hermione mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi bogeman.

"Marahku sudah cukup lama." Jawabnya singkat.

Draco sudah selesai mencatat, lalu menghadap ke Hermione. Bibirnya melengkung tipis kearah Hermione. Draco tersenyum walaupun tipis. Hermione cengo detik itu juga, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Matanya mengerjap meyakinkan dirinya kalau Draco barusan tersenyum. Dan senyum samar itu masih ada.

"Kau senyum?" Raut muka heran terpeta diwajah Hermione.

Draco baru menyadari efek ngantuk membuatnya kelepasan untuk senyum ke Hermione. Draco mengeryit melihat Hermione yang heran. Memangnya seburuk apa waktu dia senyum, sampai-sampai Hermione cengo begitu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti seolah kau baru melihat pangeran. Aku tahu aku memang tampan saat tersenyum, Grenger" Seringai Draco muncul.

Hermione membuat muka jijik mendengar itu semua. "Percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi. Aku hanya heran iblis sepertimu bisa tersenyum."

Draco mendengus berpura-pura tak mendegar, sambil berkata. "Aku masih ngantuk bangunkan kalau sedah bel selesai pelajaran."

Draco langsung kembali keposisi bersandar dan melipat tangannya. Matanya terpejam. Tapi Draco masih bisa mendengar Hermione yang protes.

"Enak saja menyuruh-nyuruh, bangun saja sendiri… ini kan kurang lima menit lagi…. Kau kan sudah tidur sepanjang pelajaran… Memangnya habis ngapain aja masih pagi sudah ngantuk.. tak akan ku bangunkan lagi!" Omel Hermione.

Draco mendengar celotehan Hermione. Ia tersenyum lagi tanpa disadari. Matanya memang sekarang berat. Semalam suntuk Draco tak tidur, Draco baru bisa tidur setelah jam empat pagi. Sakit ditangannya muncul lagi tadi malam. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah berkeliling kastil untuk patroli. Capek plus ngantuk benar-benar membebaninya. Belum lagi dongeng yang dibacakan Prof Binns membuatnya merasa di nina bobokan. Jadi Draco memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Setidaknya Hermione dan Draco sudah mulai bicara sejak itu. Saling cibir menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Masih sama keras kepalanya. Tak berhenti melempar ejekan dan beragrumen. Sampai-sampai Prof McGonagall menyerah memisahkan mereka terus.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy sudah berapa kali saya bilang hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Bersikaplah professional." Suara putus asa Prof McGonagall tak berpengaruh kepada keduanya, karena dua-duanya masih terus berseteru.

"Profesor ini sudah sangat melenceng, bagaimana bisa dia memotong poin Gryffindor 15 poin hanya karena ada yang menabraknya. Ini penyalah.."

"Temanmu itu menumpahkan tinta kearahku, Ginger" Potong Draco penuh penekanan di akhir. Mencibir dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Salahmu sendiri bodoh. Kalau sendiri yang asal jalan" Mata Hermione mendelik ke Draco.

"Aku baru memotong 15 poin asramu, dan kau sendiri sudah memotong 80 poin asramaku di hari pertama masuk, belum dihitung dibulan-bulan ini kalau kau ingat." Desisi Draco.

Saling potong memenuhi koridor. Prof McGonagall bahkan tak teracuhkan dari pandangan. Wajah Prof McGonagall sudah merah, rahangnya berkedut meminta untuk melepaskan teriakan.

"Diam! Kalian berdua berhenti. Mr Malfoy berhak memberi potongan poin pada siswa lain kalau ada kesalahan Miss Granger."

Kata yang terucap dari Prof McGonagall terdengar tak sepenuhnya yakin dan setuju sebenarnya. Terdengar berat hati. Hermione sendiri menatap tak percaya ke Prof McGonagall karena tak ada pembelaan. Seringai kemenangan Draco melebar, membuat Prof McGonagall menyesali sendiri telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Terimakasih Profesor" seringai Draco lebar.

"Sudah cukup kalian, bubar. Detensi untuk kalian berdua karena sudah banyak keributan yang kalian buat." Titah Prof McGonagall penuh penahanan, agar emosinya tak meledak pada dua ketua murid ini. Bibirnya sudah membentuk garis tipis.

Sontak Hermione dan Draco menatap ngeri ke Prof McGonagall.

"Tapi Profesor ini penyalahgunaan…"

Protes Hermione tak diacuhkan oleh Prof McGonagall. Seperti tak ada yang menyela Prof McGonagall melanjutkan. "Temui aku setelah makan malam di kantor kepala sekolah untuk membahas detensinya," Prof McGonagall langsung menghilang di balik koridor.

Dua ketua murid itu sama-sama mendelik satu sama lain. Masih mau saling menyalahankan. Tangan Hermione bahkan berkedut untuk menarik tongkatnya keluar. Tangan Hermione mengenggam tongkatnya kuat. Draco yang melihat itu ikut siap mengambil tongkatnya. Tapi suara Prof McGonagall yang mengintrupsi terdengar di seluruh penjuru, terdengar menggelegar ditambahi mantra sonorous.

"Mr Malfoy Miss Granger! Kalau kalian berdua masih saling mendelik dan tak segera bubar, detensi akan di tambah sebulan penuh!"

Mendengar suara gelegar di seluruh kastil, mendadak sunyi senyap mengelayuti. Semua anak diam tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Takut kalau mereka mengeluarkan suara Prof McGonagall akan mendengar dan ikut memberi detensi.

Sejauh ini susah untuk mendamaikan dua asrama ini. Rencana penyatuan asrama dengan menjadikan Hermione dan Draco sebagai ketua murid tak menghasilkan perdamaian, malah keributan.

"Ini salahmu! Pirang sialan. Kau membuatku didetensi." Desis Hermione pelan.

"Berhenti membuat orang panas, Granger. Kau dengar detensi bisa ditambah sebulan penuh kalau mulutmu yang besar itu terus mengoceh." Draco mengucap sama pelannya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi Hermione menutup mulutnya kembali. Tapi tetap hidung Hermione masih kembang kempis menahan amarahnya. Kalau kelepasan berteriak dan memaki akan ada detensi sebulan menantinya.

Baru beberapa bulan menjadi ketua murid Hermione sudah mendapat detensi. Pada hal sebisa mungkin ia sudah menjaga untuk tak membuat kesalahan. Apalagi yang memberi detensi adalah Prof McGonagall, hancur sudah citranya. Terlebih yang membuatnya didetensi adalah partnernya sendiri. Seharusnya partner berkerjasama tapi tidak dengan dua orang ini mereke terus saja saling menyalahkan dimanapun berada.

Seusai makan malam Hermione langsung berancak dari kursinya, setidaknya semakin cepat dia didetensi maka semakin cepat detensi itu selesai. Tapi tertahan oleh kedua temannya.

"Mau kemana Mione?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku kena detensi Prof McGonagall" Jawab Hermione singkat, ia ingin cepat-cepat melaksanakan detensinya agar bisa kembali ke asramanya.

Dari raut wajah Ron dan Harry terlihat binggung. Tapi Ron terlihat menyadari sesuatu, dia menahan kedutan di bibirnya.

"Yang tadi Prof McGonagall teriak? Kau tahu suaranya menggelegar sampai menara utara. Aku ingin lihat muka McGonagall." Kata Ron hampir terkikik.

Wajah Hermione jadi merona malu, membayangkan semua murid mendengar ketua murid mereka didetensi. Habis sudah mukanya.

"Memangnya kau ngapain lagi dengan Malfoy? Saling serang?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku sempat mau mengutuknya, saat Prof McGonagall pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba kau dengar sendiri dia mengeraskan suaranya. Detensi bisa jadi sebulan penuh kalau aku buka mulut lagi. " Jawab Hermione kesal.

"Sudah dulu ya"

Hermione langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat keluar aula besar. Berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Melewati koridor yang sepi, karena sebagian masih menikmati makan malam di aula besar. Dinginnya malam menyelimuti kastil, membuat Hermione merapatkan jubahnya. Sesampainya di kantor kepala sekolah dia disambut dua gargoyle yang garang. Hermione mengucapkan kata masuk kedalam mengetuk pintu ek tua yang ada di depannya setelah menaiki tangga. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

Hermione baru ingat kalau dia tadi tak menoleh ke meja makan guru didepan. Bisa saja Prof McGonagall masih menikmati makan malamnnya. Hermione meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Bingung mau kemana akhirnya Hermione memutuskan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah. Maunya dia kembali ke aula, tapi tak jadi dia akhirnya menunggu di luar. Beberapa saat kemudian Prof McGonagall datang dibelakangnya Draco mengekor. Menyerigai ke Hermione yang dibalas dengan tatapan bosan dari Hermione.

"Jadwal siapa sekarang yang patroli?" Tanya Prof McGonagall.

"Kami ketua murid, Profesor." Jawab Draco sopan. Pandangan Hermione mencela ke Draco, masih belum sepenuhnya ikhlas dia harus didetensi. Sikap soapan Draco membuatnya muak.

"Well, kalau begitu kalian punya waktu dua jam untuk detensi kalau kalian bertindak cepat setidaknya ada waktu istirahat satu jam sebelum patroli." Terang Prof McGonagall.

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk menandakan kalau mereka mendengarkan perintahnya. Prof McGonagall melanjutkan "Kalian harus menyortir buku di seksi terlarang, Madam Pince belum sempat menyortirnya setelah perbaikan Hogwarts. Jadi lakukanlah secepat mungkin. Tanpa sihir, sesampai di perpustakaan langsung berikan tongkat kalian ke Madam Pince. Dan jangan macam-macam Mr Malfoy aku sudah mendapat peringatan dari Madam Pince kalau kau sering menyelundup ke seksi terlarang."

"Seingat saya murid kelas tujuh diboleh ke seksi terlarang, Profesor" Kata Draco.

Beberapa minggu ini memang Draco sering ke seksi terlarang. Madam Pince memang tak melarang karena Draco murid kelas tujuh, tapi tampaknya Madam Pince masih menaruh curiga ke Draco yang notabene adalah pelahap maut.

"Iya tapi kalu melakukannya dua seminggu penuh untuk mengobrak ambrik seksi itu. Mungkin Madam Pince tak terlalu senang. Sekarang bergegaslah, lakukan detensi kalian tanpa ada pertengkaran. Aku akan menambah detensi sebulan penuh jika mendapat berita kalian bertengkar lagi."

Hermione dan Draco berangkat ke perpustakaan, sebelumnya mereka mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Di perjalanan Hermione terus saja merengut kesal, langkahnya panjang-panjang. Dibelakangnya Draco berjalan santai. Mereka sampai di perpustakaan disambut Madam Pince yang berbunga-bunga. Jelas bahwa Madam Pince menunggu untuk ada yang mengurus buku-bukunya.

"Hah, akhirnya datang juga. Langsung ke seksi terlarang disana sudah ada tumpukan buku-bukunya. Sortir berdasarkan judulnya dan isinya. Kalau judulnya tak terlihat kelompokkan di rak paling kiri itu juga berdasarkan isinya."

"Iya, mam" Jawab Hermione dan Draco serempak. Mereka lantas menyerahkan tongkatnya kea Madam Pince.

Di perpustakaan masih tampak beberapa siswa yang berkutat dengan tumpukan buku dan perkamen. Mereka tampaknya berusaha menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing di jumat malam ini. Draco dan Hermione langsung menuju ke seksi terlarang.

"Kau dua minggu penuh ini ke perpustakaan? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Hermione membuka pembicaraan diantara acara memilah-milah buku-buku itu.

Hermione berjingit memandang buku-buku itu. Sihir Paling Hitam Dari Yang Terhitam, Kutukan Kuno, Ramuan Dari Bahan Dasar Unicorn, Kutukan Pelepas Nyawa dan masih banyak lagi.. Rasa penasaran untuk membaca buku itu membrontak, tapi ditahan karena buku-buku itu akan lebih banyak membawa keburukan. Bau apek buku-buku tua menguar disekitar mereka.

"Kau sendiri sudah dengar aku di seksi terlarang, Granger" Jawab Draco santai, kelewat santai malah. Seolah seksi terlarang itu tempat yang umum.

"Setiap di perpustakaan kau cuma di seksi terlarang? Kukira tak ada tugas yang mengharuskan ke seksi terlarang. Masih belum lebih tepatnya." Hermione menata buku-buku yang judulnya terlihat jelas. Beberapa kali Hermione tak bisa menahan godaan untuk membukanya.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu. Berhentilah membaca buku-buku itu, kita tak akan selesai tepat waktu kalau kau membacanya." Hardik Draco yang sudah menyortir dua kali dari pada Hermione.

"Berhentilah menasehatiku."

Hermione dan Draco menyortir buku-buku itu dengan cepat. Atau mereka akan terjebak dengan gundukan buku-buku yang masih banyak itu. Hanya beberapa kali mereka bicara. Setelah satu jam akhirnya mereka meyortir buku yang judulnya sudah terkelupas, dan yang menggunakan bahasa rune atau tulisan asing yang tak dikenal.

Hermione mengambil buku sampul coklat yang berjamur. Tebalnya saja 15 cm. Entah masih adakah yang membaca buku itu atau tidak, bukunya sudah rapuh, judul yang ditulis dengan tinta emasnya juga terkelupas. Jadi Hermione harus membukanya untuk mengetahui dikelompokkan kemana buku itu. Hermione membuka acak langsung ke halaman tengah dan buku itu berteriak mengoyak. Sontak Hermione kaget dan berusaha menutupnya. Buku itu terus berontak mengigiti jemari Hermione. Dengan ketebalan itu rasanya jemari Hermione seperti terantuk batu.

Draco yang melihatnya langsung menyambar buku itu, menjauhkannya dari Hermione. Menutupnya dengan kasar sekali hentak. Dan langsung menaruhnya ke rak.

"Ouch, buku gila" Protes Hermione sambil memijat jemarinya yang kebiruan.

"Jangan asal buka. Malah ada buku yang akan mengigit jarimu sampai lepas kalau kau berani memindahkannya." Kata Draco. tinggal beberapa lagi mereka selesai detensi.

"Aku harus memeriksa isinya, untuk tau dimana tempatnya."

Draco sendiri juga sudah menemukan beberapa buku yang mengantuk kepalanya begitu dibuka, adapula yang kosong melompong sampai akhir hanya ada satu noda tinta dan buku itu tebalnya 10 senti. Mereka tak mengubris keanehan buku-buku itu untuk saat ini. Membuatnya mengumpat berkali-kali.

"Dahimu semakin jenong indah, Malfoy" Melihat Draco yang terantuk buku tepat di dahinya membuat Hermione bahagia.

"Diam kau, Granger."

Jujur Hermione jadi trauma membuka buku-buku itu. Dia harus membuat jarak kalau mau membuka buku. Fakta bahwa buku bisa mengoyak jari sampai lepas membuatnya, syok. Belum pernah dia diperlakukan kasar oleh buku, karena selama ini buku menemani tiap harinya. Dia merasa dikhianati.

Akhirnya setelah bergumul dengan buku-buku di seksi terlarang itu selama dua jam mereka , beristirahat di bangku pembaca. Semua bukunya sudah di sortir. Perpustakaan sendiri sudah kosong, karena sekarang sudah jam malam. Ada waktu satu jam untuk istirahat, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama memutuskan untuk istirahat di perpustakaan. Setelah mereka mengambil tongkatnya, Madam Pince memeriksa hasil pekerjaan mereka.

"Well, kerja yang bagus. Kalian boleh kembali." Senyum Madam Pince terkembang. Padahal biasanya Madam Pince selalu sewot ke semua anak. Mungkin hari ini dia bahagia ada yang memperhatikan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak kami akan tinggal, sebentar lagi kami patroli" Kata Hermione. Sambil mengambil salah satu buku.

"Baiklah, kembalikan ke tempatnya kalau sudah selesai. Aku ada di belakang."

Hermione mengiyakan lewat anggukan. Ia kembali ke bangkunya dan Draco. Hermione melihat Draco sudah mengantuk, salah satu tangannya menyangga kepala.

Satu jam berjalan cukup cepat bagi mereka. Hermione yang sedari tadi asyik membaca buku, akhirnya membangunkan Draco.

"Malfoy sudah waktunya patroli" Hermione mengguncang bahu Draco keras.

Susah payah Draco bagun dari tidur pulasnya yang sebentar. Butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Matanya mengerjam beberapa kali.

Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco yang baru bangun. Polos dan lucu kalau begini, biasanya Draco terlihat super menyebalkan.

"Aayo aku ingin cepat selesai dan tidur." Draco menguap dan bangkin dari duduknya. Hermione mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

Patroli untuk ketua murid benar-benar menyiksa. Hanya dua orang untuk mengelilingi kastil yang besar ini, sedangkan biasanya para prefek berempat. Sepanjang perjalanan Draco sudah beberapa kali menguap. Mereka sudah di lantai tiga, dan belum menemukan satu orangpun yang melanggar jam malam.

"Dimana Potty? Biasanya dia melanggar jam malam." Draco selalu senang jika bisa menangkap pelanggar jam malam. Sebuah hiburan.

"Kalau dia melanggar jam malam, kurasa dia tidak bodoh untuk menunjukkan diri didepan hidungmu. Berhentilah memanggilnya Potty." Hardik Hermione.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke lantai empat belum juga ada yang melanggar. Akhirnya mereka naik lagi ke lantai lima, udara dingin menyapu dari lantai ini karena disini dinding batunya terbuka tanpa jendela. Angina basah menyelimuti. Rasanya semua murid sudah mengelung di kasur empuknya masing-masing.

"Sudahi sajalah, tak mungkin ada yang keluar. Ini sudah lewat batas jam patroli, Granger"

"Kita belum selesai tiga lantai lagi. Jangan meneluh terus, Malfoy" Hermione menarik jubah Draco yang sekarang jalannya sudah lebih lamban dari siput.

"Kalau jalanmu masih selambat siput, kita tak akan selesai sampai besok." Hermione menyeret Draco.

Sudah sangat larut sekarang, rasa penat bekas detensi membuat Draco semakin kelelahan. Terus berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor kastil. Sepi penghuni lukisan semua sudah tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menegak. Hermione yang sedari tadi menarik Draco ikut menegak. Kantuk yang menyerang mereka segera hilang digantikan seringai. Hermione dan Draco saling bertukar pandang penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya kita dapat mangsa" Seringai lebar di wajah Draco mengapus noda kelelahannya.

Mereka berdua menajamkan telingannya. Ada suara dibalik koridor didepan mereka. Tak cukup keras memang, tapi di tengah kesunyian ini suara itu terdengar mencurigakan. Draco melangkah perlahan diikuti Hermione.

Suara dari balik koridor itu begitu mencurigakan. Ada bunyi gesekan dinding dan bunyi-bunyian aneh lainnya. Hermione masih memegangi jubah Draco di belakang.

"Wow mate hari yang panas ya" Suara Draco menghentikan aktivitas dua sejoli yang berhasil ditangkapnya. Seringai kemenangan karena berhasil menangkap dua orang sekaligus membuatnya tampak girang.

Blaise yang tadinya menciumi ganas seorang gadis Ravenclaw langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Terkesiap kaget kegiatannya diintrupsi. Sedangkan gadis Ravenclaw itu tampak berantakan. Kancing kemaja atasnya terbuka, dia sembunyi diantara bahu Blaise dan dinding. Tak berani menatap siapapun.

Hermione menatap jijik. Dia memang senang mendapat pelanggar jam malam tapi bukan yang macam ini. Ini sungguh menjijikkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Draco yang semangat. Padahal sedari tadi Draco tak punya tenaga, tapi begitu dapat pelanggar Draco benar-benar terlihat bugar.

"Err— Drake.. kau bilang kau didetensi, kenapa disini eh"

"Aku didetensi tapi patrolinya masih jalan. Sialan memang McGonagall. Apa aku mengganggu?" Kata Draco kelewat santai. Hermione mengernyit mendengarnya.

Draco bahkan menyunggingkan seringainya ke gadis Ravenclaw yang ada di balik Blaise. Membuat gadis itu menegang, matanya membulat bagai galleon.

"Sejujurnya iya, ku kira kalau kau didetensi, tak usah patroli. Kau sangat menggangu." Jawab Blaise.

Hermione menatap dari Draco ke Blaise. Tak tau bagaimana jalan pikiran laki-laki. Mereka piker bisa seenaknya apa. Dengusan keras Hermione membuat Draco dan Blaise menoleh kearahnya.

"Sedang apa kalian ini? Kalian melanggar jam malam, dan melanggar dua peraturan." Akhirnya Hermione bicara, kalau tidak dua pemuda itu akan mengelar tikar untuk minum teh dan berbincang-bincang.

"Apa kalau aku bilang aku sedang patroli kau percaya?" Tanya Blaise ke Hermione dengan polos.

Hermione mendelik ke Blaise, membuat gadis rambut hitam yang ada di belakang Blaise meraptkan dirinya ke Blaise. "Apanya yang patroli? Kau kira aku bodoh tak bisa menyimpulkan sedang apa kau tadi?" tukas Hermione tajam.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan, dia akan ceramah panjang. Kurasa main-mainnya cukup Blaise. Detensi dua hari. Kalian temui kami hari minggu." Draco mengacuhkan Hermione. Setelah memberi detensi senyum sumringahnya terkembang.

Hermione mendelik ke Draco. Selalu Draco mengambil keputusan sepihak. Tapi sebenarnya ada adilnya juga disetiap keputusanya. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Hermione mengerutu dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu Hermione?" tambah Draco.

Hermione berjingit nama depannya dipanggil. Matanya langsung mengarah ke Draco. Tapi yang diperhatikan tak acuh. Sedikit syok namanya sendiri dipanggil.

"Em.. ya detensi. Sekarang balik ke asrama masing-masing" Perintah Hermione lebih tepatnya ke gadis Ravenclaw itu. Karena memerintah Blaise tak ada gunanya.

Asrama Ravenclaw tak jauh dari koridor ini, setidaknya tinggal berbelok ditikungan ke dan ada pintu rahasia Ravenclaw nantinya, jadi gadis itu langsung pergi setelah menatap Blaise dengan entah pandangan apa itu Hermione tak mengerti.

"Sudah sana tempatmu dibawah tanah, aku mau balik ke asrama ketua murid" Usir Draco ke Blaise setelah mereka berbicara sepanjang jalan.

Draco dan Hermione berpisah dengan Blaise di sebuah lorong yang sekiranya itu adalah jalan pintas terdekat untuk kebawah tanah, sedangkan mereka sendiri berbelok kearah lain.

"Yeah, night dude" Blaise langsung berbelok meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione.

Daraco dan Hermione kembali berjalan ke asrama katua murid. Tugas untuk patroli sudah selesai dan mereka hanya mendapat dua pelanggar. Tapi setidaknya cukup membuat senang. Tak bijaksana memang kalau mengharap adanya pelanggar, tapi rasanya patroli kalau tak mendapati pelanggar itu sia-sia. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan Draco berhenti. Hermone otomatis ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hermione heran.

"Tak apa kembalilah dulu,aku menyusul."

Hermione melihat Draco bergetar didepannya. Hermione berjalan kedepan menayamai Draco. Bukan hanya bergetar Draco juga pucat, napasnya pendek. Terdengar eranga tertahan dari mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Pergilah, Granger! Aku menyusul!" Bahkan untuk bicarapun terdengar butuh banyak tenaga.

Hermione tak melangkah maju sedikitpun. Ia mendekat ke Draco. Tapi ditepis oleh Draco berulang kali Draco menyuruh Hermione menyingkir. Semakin lama suaranya ikut bergetar. Hermione jelas tak akan pergi sesuai kemauan Draco. Hermione terus kembali mendekat ke Draco. Sepanjang koridor ini adalah koridor kosong jadi jelas tak mungkin meninggalkan seseorang disini. Apalagi keadaan Draco tak jelas mengapa dia menyuruh Hermione untuk minggir.

Hermione kembali mendekat ke Draco setelah beberapakali ditepis.

"Beritahu aku kau kenapa, Malfoy. Ayo ke Hospital Wing" Hermione mulai panic sendiri. Napas Draco yang pendek-pendek membuatnya khawatir. Tapi Draconya sendiri malah menggeleng dan menjauhkan Hermione darinya.

"Aku tak apa, setelah ini akan baik-baik saja. Pergi!"

Tangan Draco yang kanan mulai memegang erat tangan kirinya. Draco menumpukan diri di dinding menahan tubuhnya untuk tak jatuh. Ini mengingatkan tentang ingatannya, sebelumnya ini sudah pernah dilihat Hermione. Yah di hari pertama setelah kedatangan di Hogwarts.

"Kau tak bisa menyuruhku untuk menyingkir, dengan keadaanmu yang konyol ini. Sekarang beritahu aku kenapa apa!" Hermione tak tahu harus apa sekarang. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Draco tak bisa menjawab, bernafas saja sudah susah. Ia merosot ke tanah. Sakit di tangan kirinya bahkan 10 lipat lebih sakit dari yang terakhir diterimannya. Perihnya sama seperti ada yang menyayat tangannya dengan pedang timah yang di panaskan. Dan pedang itu semakin lama rasanya di gandakan. Mengulici tangannya. Draco mengeram untuk kesekian kalinya. Pening, sesak, perih, panas, sakit semua jadi satu. Sejauh ini dia bisa menahan untuk tak mengeluarkan teriakan.

Koridor ini benar-benar kosong, jauh dari jangkauan. Hermione tak tau lagi harus apa. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya, dan berkonsentrasi.

"Expecto Pactronum!" Tangan Hermione yang lain mendekap Draco yang kesakitan. Dari tongkatnya keluar berang-beranng perak yang berlari disekitarnya.

"Panggil Blaise Zabini. Suruh dia kembali ke sini, secepatnya." Titah Hermione ke berang-berang itu yang langsung berlari cepat di kegelapan, membentuk seberkas cahaya di tempat menghilangnya.

Entah dia tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi Blaise adalah orang yang tau Draco saat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Granger.. mantra…silenco, jangan yang.. lain" Draco menunjuk ke mulutnya. Dia masih menggeliat kesakitan. Hermione mendekap erat Draco, berharap sakit apapun yang diderita Draco bisa hilang.

Hermione tak menuruti perintah Draco awalnya, karena dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia menuntut untuk tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi melihat Draco yang masih menahan kesakitan dibawah dekapannya membuat Hermione menuruti permintaan Draco. Draco membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali. Setelah mantra silenco dirampalkan setidaknya nafas Draco sedikit lebih baik dibanding tadi, dia mengeram kesakitan. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Hermione mencoba meraih lengan Draco yang tergenggam, Draco langsung menepisnya menggeleng walaupun patah-patah.

Hermione meruntuki Blaise yang tak kunjung datang. Atau patronusnya tak tau jalan rahasia masuk ke asrama Slytherin, harusnya Blaise belum cukup jauh dari sini. Hermione mengumpat dalam hati. Hermione bingung sendiri. Draco yang keras kepala membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak berapa lama ada derak lari tergopoh-gopoh mendekat. Dan itulah Blaise datang terengah-engah.

"Draco!"

"Dia terus menepisku, saat aku mau menolong. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi." Jelas Hermione. Dia tak mau di salahkan kalau Blaise ingin menyalahkannya.

Blaise hanya mengangguk tampa menoleh ke Hermione. Blaise langsung menuju ke Draco yang bersandar di dinding, terpejam dengan nafas berat. Tangan Blaise terjulur ke tangan Draco. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Draco kembali menepis orang yang mencoba menyentuh tangannya. Mata Draco mulai terbuka.

"Lagi? Sakit lagi? Kau harus bicara keseseorang Drake" Blaise terdengar marah. Blaise mengangkat Draco dari duduknya di lantai. Melingkarkan tangan Draco ke bahunya untuk membantu Draco berdiri.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Blaise kasar. Tapi Hermione masih mendengar ada nada khawatir disana.

Draco mengucapkan sesuatu. Tak ada suara yang keluar, karena pengaruh mantra silenco yang Hermione berikan. Blaise tampaknya sudah biasa melihat ini, dia tak menyalahkan. Blaise berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang Draco ucapkan. Hermione sungguh tak tahu apapun. Ikut berdiri dan membantu Draco berjalan mengikuti arah yang Blaise ambil.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kita sekarang kemana?" Tanya Hermione binggung. Kecemasan meliputinya.

Blaise balik memandang Draco yang menggeleng susah payah. "Kita kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Kau tunjukan jalannya, Granger." Blaise mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang pertama.

Hermione langsung mengambil alih penunjuk arah. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tuntut Hermione.

Blaise tak menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai mereka tiba di asrama ketua murid. Rasa jengkel Hermione yang diacuhkan menguar hebat. Blaise dan Draco sama-sama tak mau memberi tahu Hermione. Hermione sudah capek untuk bertanya hal yang sama. Dia tak menanyakan lagi karena tak akan ada jawaban yang diberikan.

Hermione memberi kata kunci sesampainya di dua gargoyle singa dan ular. Gargoyle itu menoleh melihat kedatangan tamu yang dramatis ini. Hermione mengabaikan tatapan itu dan langsung masuk bersama Draco dan Blaise. Tanpa babibu Blaise menuntun Draco ke kamarnya. Blaise jelas sudah tahu mana kamar ketua murid putra. Hanya dengan melihat warnanya saja Blaise sudah bisa menebak mana kamar Draco. Membaringkan Draco ke kasurnya. Hermione tak ikut ke dalam kamar Draco. Punggungnya pengal seusai mengotong Draco.

Dari bawah Hermione bisa mendengar suara Blaise.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tak memberitahu seseorang?"

'Tutup mulutmu! Arghh.." Jelas mantra Silenconya sudah diangkat.

Mendengar erangan Draco, Hermione bangkit dan langsung naik menuju kamar ketua putra. Dia melihat Draco masih menggeliat kesakitan. Draco menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali. Mungkin menghalau sakitnya.

"Stupefy" Tongkat Blaise teracung ke Draco.

Sinar merah menghantam Draco tepat didada. Membuat Draco mundur menghantam dinding. Hermione terperanjat. Blaise menyerang Draco. Draco langsung pingsan, tak bergerak. Dari raut mukanya masih terlihat kalau di kesakitan. Hermione langsung sigap menarik tongkatnya keluar dari jubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione masih syok melihat orang yang sekiranya bisa membantu malah menyerang. Hermione menggengam tongkatnya erat.

Blaise menoleh ke belakang mendapati Hermione berdiri diambang pintu menatap bingung ke arahnya. Blaise bisa melihat Hermione menggengam erat tongkatnya.

"Kau gila. Kukira kau satu-satunya yang bisa menolong, Zabini! Kau menyerangnya."

"Dengar aku harus melakukan ini, Granger" Blaise bisa melihat tatapan Hermione yang tak percaya dan waspada. Buru-buru Blaise melanjutkan. "Kalau tidak dia bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

Hermione masih belum percaya. Pikirannya menolak untuk menerima hal ini kalau ini tercetus dari seorang Slytherin.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau menyerangnya bukan membantunya, Zabini."

Blaise menarik napas cukup panjang. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskan, kau harus tanya sendiri ke Draco. Aku tak bisa lama-lama disini Prof Snape tadi sudah mencurigaiku. Kalau Draco bangun dari pingsannya dan masih sakit bius lagi dia. Rampalkan muffliato kalau kau tak mau mendegarnya berteriak kesakitan."

Hermione mengernyit bingung. Dia disuruh menyerang saat yang harus diserang sedang sakit.

"Hah? Dia sakit dan kau menyuruhku menyerangnya. Ini bisa jadi hal yang fatal aku tak tahu, tapi kita tak boleh ambil resiko."

"Aku sudah mencoba menggunakan mantra untuk menghilangkan sakitnya terakhir kali. Dan itu membuatnya malah tambah kesakitan, Granger. Ramuan pereda rasa sakit malah memper parah keadaannya. Selama ini dia hanya menunggu sampai sakit itu hilang sendiri, tak ada cara lain. Aku tak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia sakit. Dua minggu yang lalu dia juga seperti ini. Dia selalu menutupinya. Aku harus kembali."

Blaise langsung keluar kamar, dan menepuk bahu Hermione. Hermione masih berdiri diambang pintu menatapi Draco yang jatuh pingsan. Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat. Dia berjalan masuk ke kamar ketua putra. Ini yang pertama dia masuk kesini. Ruangannya hampir sama hanya warna dinding hijau dan perak yang membedakan. Ada gambar panji ular di salah satu sisinya.

Ragu-ragu Hermione mendekati Draco. Perlahan dia mendekat dan membenarkan posisi Draco. Entah kenapa dilihatnya napas Draco masih pendek-pendek. Hermione cemas bukan main. Selama ini Draco sering seperti ini dan Hermione tak tahu menahu sedikitpun. Dia baru melihat Draco kesakitan dua kali. Kata-kata Blaise yang terakhir membuatnya berpikir keras tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hermione mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Draco. Napas Draco membuat kecemasan Hermione memuncak. Hermione memeriksa kening Draco menyibak rambut pirang platinanya, suhu badan Draco normal. Wajah Draco benar-benar kesakitan. Didekatkannya telinga Hermione ke dada Draco memeriksa detak jantungnya. Jantung Draco berdetak cukup cepat untuk ukuran orang yang sedang tidur atau pingsan. Hermione tak bisa memutuskan sesuatu karena kata Blaise kalau dia berusaha menggunakan mantra atau ramuan penyembuhan, Draco akan semakin kesakitan.

Satu yang diingat Hermione. Draco selalu menjauhkan siapapun yang hendak memegang tangan kirinya tadi. Baik itu Blaise atau Hermione. Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk melihat mungkin akan ada petunjuk tentang sakitnya itu. Hermione membuka perlahan kancing lengan Draco, menarik lengan kemeja itu keatas. Dan Hermione berjingit hampir berteriak. Di lengan Draco ada tanda kegelapan. Hermione tahu Draco dulu adalah pelahap maut, ini kali pertama dia melihat tanda itu di tangan Draco. Dia sering melihat di lengan pelahap maut lainnya, tapi tak pernah melihat di lengan Draco. Tanda kegelapan di tangan Draco tak seperti yang lain. Tandanya masih terlihat baru berwarna hitam legam baru dibakar. Ada kemerahan disekitarnya bahkan tanda itu terlihat timbul.

Hermione mundur beberapa langkah. Tanganya membekap mulut tak percaya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Setahunya tanda kegelapan itu memang tak bisa hilang, tapi tanda itu akan sedikit memudar setelah kejatuhan Voldemort. Milik Prof Snape yang tak sengaja dilihatnya juga agak memudar. Sedangkan yang ada di lengan Draco terlihat baru. Hermione memberanikan diri kembali mendekati Draco meskipun dia sendiri takut. Hermione menyentuh tanda itu memastikan kalau tanda itu tak benar-benar timbul. Saat disentuh perlahan Draco mengeliat dan berteriak keras dalam tidurnya.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Napas Draco semakin berat. Hermione terlonjak, tangannya gemetar. Draco semakin kesakitan. Melihat Draco berteriak kesakitan Hermione langsung mengangkat tongkatnya

"STUPEFY!" Tangan Hermione bergetar.

* * *

**How? Konliknya udah mulai keluar loh dapet gak hehe. kok kayak kecepetan ya? Sory aku sering typo. Maklumin ya..**

**Makasih sudah review Astro O'connor, maulidanh2, Gallatrance Hathaway, poosy-poo20, arrogant spring, hana37! :D**

**Yang punya akun udah aku bales lewat PM ya..**

**Buat Arrogant spring: hoho iya makasih kritiknya bisa dterima. Maaf kalau mengecewakan semua, ini aku coba perbaiki. Hermionenya kan gak lemah dicuma tersudutkan kok, dia gak ada tongkat soalnya. Sebenernya yang lebih merana itu Draco, Cuma aku ngambil sudut pandangnya untuk beberapa chapter ini pake punya Hermione.**


End file.
